


Wielkie dzieło

by Homoviator



Series: Życie i dzieło [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Plotty, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym jak Q został nawigatorem najefektywniejszego, ale jednocześnie najbardziej upartego i nieobliczalnego agenta w MI6. Kłótnie, wybuchający Kair, maści na pryszcze i batoniki zbożowe Moneypenny. 007 nie ułatwia pracy nowemu kwatermistrzowi i trochę czasu upłynie, zanim Bond i Q porządnie się dotrą. Krótkie formy, zabawne i poważne, fluff, angst i wszystko pomiędzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stary buldog angielski i szczeniak

Roz.1

Stary buldog angielski i szczeniak

Nikt nie jest zobowiązany do rzeczy niemożliwych

przysłowie łacińskie

 

"Witaj, młodzieńcze. Cóż masz dzisiaj dla mnie dobrego?"

Q spojrzał znad okularów na opartego nonszalancko o futrynę drzwi Jamesa Bonda i zacisnął szczęki.

"Zaległe raporty, których nie wypełniłeś po wczorajszej misji, oraz nowy pistolet, ponieważ wczoraj bardzo wygodnie upuściłeś go do Oceanu Spokojnego."

Bond krokiem polującej pantery obszedł dookoła biurko Q i oparł się o nie nonszalancko. Miał rozległego, podeszłego krwią, zielonoczarnego krwiaka na lewej połowie twarzy i parę szwów na szyi, kulał, a mimo to wyglądał w swoim garniturze od Armaniego jak milion dolarów. Nieco poobijany, destrukcyjny, złośliwy milion dolarów.

Q westchnął głęboko i sięgnął do szuflady, po czym wręczył Bondowi podłużny, czarny futerał.

"Raporty proszę wypełnić i zostawić u Moneypenny. Nowy pistolet razem z nowym urządzeniem komunikacyjnym proszę zabrać ze sobą i użyć podczas kolejnej misji."

"Czyli jutro." Bond utknął sobie pod pachą futerał i wziął do ręki raporty, ostentacyjnie udając, że czyta. Zwykle czarujący uśmiech na jego obitej, fioletowozielonej gębie wyglądał makabrycznie.

"Czyli jutro." potwierdził Q, marszcząc brwi. "Jeżeli oczywiście nie wymagasz najpierw opieki medycznej, 007."

"To tylko rekonesans, dam sobie radę."

I miał rację. Zawsze sobie dawał radę, żeby go jasna cholera. Q nie był cholerykiem, jeżeli już, to w dobre dni mógł udawać sangwinika z ogromną dawką melancholika. Ale James Bond potrafił dźgnąć go jak jeździec spinający ostrogami konia. Po prostu nie można było się nie unieść, gdy 007 dawał sobie ze wszystkim radę, a w środku i czasami także na zewnątrz, spektakularnie się rozpadał.

/////////////

Problemy w zasadzie były dwa. Pierwszy był nie do przeskoczenia, drugi w zasadzie też, chociaż rokował nieco lepiej.

Pierwszym problemem był fakt, że Q nie był pryszczatym wyrostkiem prosto z uniwersytetu w Cambridge, ubitym w studencki kardigan, tylko trzydziestojednoletnim, pozbawionym życia osobistego nerdem, ignorującym modę, ale posiadającym za to rzekomo zaleczony trądzik różany ze skłonnością do nawrotów. Nic nie mógł z tym zrobić, jedynie zaakceptować połowicznie działające maści, brak pikantnych i ostrych potraw w menu oraz długoterminową przyjaźń z kremami o wysokim filtrze przeciwsłonecznym. James Bond wiedział o "twarzowych" problemach Q. Na bank przewertował akta swojego nowego kwatermistrza, a mimo to żartom, docinkom i złośliwościom nie było końca.

Bond, jak większość ludzi w latach pięćdziesiątych wierzył, że pryszcze zdarzają się tylko osobnikom nastoletnim, młodym i generalnie abnegatom na bakier z higieną. Q szczerze nienawidził go za krótkie, mimochodem rzucane komentarze dotyczące jego młodzieńczych wykwitów.

"Jest już tak stary, że wszystko mu się wydaje młodzieńcze." mamrotał pod nosem Q, zagłębiając się ponownie w pisanie nowego, interesującego kodu, pozwalającego zhackować satelitę amerykańskiego w dziesięć minut. "Matuzalem się znalazł."

Współpracownicy Q zerkali z rozbawieniem, gdy Bond kładł na biurku Q szczątki zniszczonego sprzętu, a także nową, cudowną maść z olejkiem drzewa herbacianego.

"Na młodzieńcze zachciewajki jak znalazł."

"Nie masz tam czasem jakiś kobiet, czekających aż je przelecisz, 007?"

Q nie podnosząc wzroku znad komputera wrzucał maść do kosza na śmieci, tylko po to, aby wyciągnąć ją, późnym wieczorem, przy sprytnie wyłączonych kamerach nadzoru i samotnym, przysypiającym z otwartymi oczyma informatykiem. Q dość szybko odkrył, że pomimo kąśliwych żartów i pompatycznych gestów Bond zawsze znajdował dla Q wysokiej jakości maści. Z Korei, Turcji, z Rosji, chociaż akurat specyfik rosyjski mógł być również smarem samochodowym o zapachu mentolu rozcieńczonego z kamforą. Po jednorazowym użyciu tego specyficznego podarku Q nie przyszedł do pracy całe dwa dni. Nie chciał się pokazywać z opuchniętą twarzą w czerwonosiny rzucik.

Wszystkie maści, którymi Bond obdarowywał Q przeznaczone były dla osób poniżej osiemnastego roku życia. Widać dla tak starego buldoga angielskiego trzydzieści lat było wiekiem młodzieńczym. Widać Bond zbyt dobrze się bawił, aby zostawić w spokoju najmłodszego w historii MI6 kwatermistrza i jego rzekomo zaleczony trądzik różany.

Tak więc pierwszy problem był niemożliwy do rozwiązania, chyba że Q zbudowałby w końcu maszynę do podróży w czasie i pozwolił spotkać się Bondowi ze swoim starszym sobą. Drugi problem był zdecydowanie bardziej... problematyczny.

Otóż rzecz w tym, że Q nie był szpiegiem.

Owszem, pracował dla MI6, owszem kochał komputery i był w stanie zhakować niemal wszystko, co się dało zhakować, od pozostawionego bezmyślnie przez sekretarkę włączonego laptopa po system alarmu przeciwpożarowego w najlepiej strzeżonym hotelu w Londynie. Q był bardzo dobry w swojej branży. Tak mówił, gdy nie chciał się chwalić, ponieważ w gruncie rzeczy Q był komputerowym geniuszem. Potrafił niepostrzeżenie przeprowadzić podgląd bardzo osobistych informacji i sytuacji danego osobnika. Włamać się do czyjegoś konta bankowego nie było dla niego problemem, podobnie jak oglądanie nagrań z ukrytych w hotelu kamer, rejestrujących jak James Bond uprawia seks z dwiema rudowłosymi bliźniaczkami.

Obita na fioletowo gęba czy nie, nieodparty czar 007 wciąż działał, jak widać.

////////

"Po prostu kochasz mi rozkazywać, Q."

"Po prostu musisz skręcić w lewo, ponieważ po prawo czeka na ciebie dwudziestu uzbrojonych w nowe wersje AK-12 terrorystów."

"Niech ci będzie, szczeniaku. Niemniej jestem zdziwiony, że masz takie upodobanie w wydawaniu rozkazów. Trochę to perwersyjne."

"...W lewo powiedziałem! ...za późno."

"Czekali na mnie. Nie mogłem ich zawieść."

Q towarzyszył Jamesowi Bondowi niemal we wszystkich jego misjach, szepcząc mu do ucha dyrektywy i inwektywy. Czasem klął, czasem krzyczał i rozlewał herbatę, rzucając w swoich podwładnych papierami. Nie były to jego najpiękniejsze, najchlubniejsze chwile, ale nie wstydził się ich. Wobec twardogłowego, upartego jak osioł w kapuście, niemalże-za-starego-a-jednak-nie Bonda Q nigdy nie ogłaszał kapitulacji. Wściekłość i bezradność owszem, kapitulacji nigdy.

Nowy M nauczył się dość szybko, że podczas współpracy online kwatermistrza i 007 lepiej nie przebywać w departamencie Q. Chyba, że było to nieodwołalnie, absolutnie konieczne. Bond trzy razy na cztery w kluczowych sytuacjach zdawał się na swój nieomylny pajęczy instynkt, zamiast na dane Q. Bond trzy razy na cztery wracał ranny, lekko obity, zarysowany. Zniszczony.

Q za każdym razem usiłował nie brać tego personalnie i za każdym razem mu się to nie udawało.

Ponieważ, do diabła, Q nie był szpiegiem! Nie potrafił kłamać nie ukryty za ekranem komputera, nie potrafił grać kogoś innego twarzą w twarz, przed publicznością. Właśnie dlatego, gdy stara M poprosiła go, aby stał się osobistym opiekunem Jamesa Bonda, Q chciał zaoponować i nie zgodzić się. Bond był chronicznie złośliwy, twardogłowy i całkowicie odporny na wszelkie autorytety. Zwłaszcza te, które nie miały kilku tysięcy lat i ustalonej przez wieki tradycji, a niewiele ponad trzydziestkę i same, własnymi siłami tradycję ustanawiały.

Już po pierwszym spotkaniu w galerii, przy obrazie Turnera Q wiedział, że współpraca z Bondem będzie jazdą bez trzymanki. Naprawdę chciał odmówić, zrzucić to na kogoś innego.... Ale gdy stara M prosiła to tak naprawdę wydawała rozkaz, a to znaczyło, że nie ma nikogo bardziej wykwalifikowanego i nadającego się do tej pracy niż Q. A to znaczyło, że najlepszy, najbardziej popaprany i jednocześnie najskuteczniejszy agent w MI6 jest bez swojego nawigatora.

Bez technika, bez pomocy komputerowej, nadzorcy i niańki. Bardzo niebezpieczna sytuacja. Zarówno dla kraju, królowej, jak i świata w ogóle.

Po wydarzeniach w Skyfall było lepiej. Chociaż nie. W zasadzie nie było. Odeszła stara M, odszedł stary Q, Bond został. Trwał jak zawsze i musiał chyba mieć dość tej swojej trwałości, bo robił wszystko, żeby się zniszczyć. Nowy M i trzydziestoletni szczeniak Q mogli jedynie nieznacznie zmienić niebezpieczną trajektorię, którą obrała kariera najlepszego agenta MI6. Wciąż 007 był najskuteczniejszym, najlepszym, najbardziej szalonym agentem MI6. Wciąż wykonywał dziewięćdziesiąt procent wszystkich swoich niemożliwych misji. Ale widać było także, że trzeba go chronić bardziej, niż zwykle, że jest zbyt blisko krawędzi a gdy się z niej stoczy, zapłaci całe MI6. Stara M miała już to przeczucie, niestety, została zabita zanim podzieliła się swoimi myślami na temat tykającej bomby, jaką był James Bond.

Q był na starą M faktycznie zły, żeby nie powiedzieć wściekły. Uratowała go nie raz, wydobyła z niejednego szamba, w które za młodu wdeptywał dość regularnie i w pewnym sensie widział w niej figurę matki. Bardzo zdystansowanej, sprawiedliwej, wymagającej rzeczy niemożliwych matki.

Stara M miała względem Q wysokie wymagania i tak uczyniła głowę departamentu, kwatermistrza pracującego dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę z krótkimi przerwami osobistym nawigatorem 007. Co ciekawe, jej rozkaz, pomimo jej śmierci, wciąż obowiązywał i ani nowy M, ani nikt inny nie kwapił się do wskazania zastępczego nawigatora dla 007. Pewnie, zdarzały się zastępstwa. Q miał dużo roboty nie tylko jeżeli chodzi o prowadzenie agentów, ale koniec końców zawsze stawało na tym samym. Trzeba było słuchać z zaciśniętym gardłem, jak 007 skacze z samolotu, jak krzyczy, gdy ktoś uderzy go kijem po nerkach, jak dyszy, czołgając się przez tunele ściekowe pod Los Angeles.

"Umrzyj już wreszcie i przestań truć!" fuknął bardzo nieprofesjonalnie Q, gdy Bond, równie nieprofesjonalnie, wylądował dwa metry od przepaści na pustyni Erg Czasz w Algierii, zaopatrzony jedynie w pistolet, menażkę z wodą i spadochron. Ktoś wysadził jego samolot, ktoś włamał się do systemu zabezpieczeń Q, ktoś nie chciał angielskiego agenta w afrykańskiej bazie przemytników broni. Q był wściekły. Bond natomiast się śmiał, rozpinając klamry szelek spadochronu i wyplątując się z klekoczących sprzączek.

"No co ty, kwatermistrzu. Nie umrę, nie tak antyklimatycznie, kilometr od mojego celu. Poza tym czwartek nie jest dobrym dniem na śmierć. Może w piątek, a najlepiej w sobotę."

"Wybierz sobie odpowiedni dzień na zgon później, ale teraz skup się, 007. Potrzebuję tylko, żebyś znalazł ich główny komputer i załączył do niego UBS, który ci dałem."

"UBS w kształcie Hello Kitty? Zdaje się, że zostawiłem go, aby spokojnie wybuchnął razem z samolotem."

"James...!"

Współpraca z Jamesem Bondem nosiła znamiona gry, od początku do końca. Q musiał być czujny i przewidujący, jednocześnie szybki i zdecydowany, aby nadążyć za 007. Musiał także wyprzedzać niektóre z ryzykownych zagrań 007. Bond był nieobliczalny, i nie miał obiekcji, jeżeli chodziło o zwodzenie i oszukiwanie współpracowników, nawet tych, którzy siedzieli mu słuchawką w uchu i otwierali przed nim wszystkie możliwe drzwi, elektroniczne zamki i sejfy.

"Słuchaj, szczeniaku. Teraz wrócę do tego budynku, a ty zorganizujesz helikopter nie na tarasie, a na dachu."

"Helikopter już jest na tarasie, podstarzały buldogu angielski. Mogę spytać, czemu chcesz wracać do budynku, który wybuchnie za czterdzieści pięć sekund?"

"Nie możesz. Helikopter, dach, bez odbioru."

Q poczuł, jak robi się czerwony. Pech chciał, że była to misja, w której uczestniczył M i jego świta. Oczy wszystkich obecnych przy transmisji z zabójczej eskapady Bonda zwróciły się na kwatermistrza, zaciekawione i kpiące. Q obiecał sobie w duchu, że następnym razem wyposaży słynnego 007 w pistolet na wodę i wyczyści jego konto bankowe, przekazując pieniądze na stowarzyszenie amatorów baletu w Londynie. Trzeba było także zacząć się izolować w trakcie misji Bonda, aby ich żenujące wymiany zdań nie deprawowały podwładnych w departamencie Q. Trzeba było cichcem oddać nawigowanie 007 innemu informatykowi. Trzeba było zrobić sobie kolejną przeklętą herbatę, ponieważ ta nie nadawała się już niczego po godzinie stania i stygnięcia, podczas której Bond robił wszystko co mógł, aby ukończyć misję w najbardziej niebezpieczny, zabójczy, spektakularny sposób.

"Q, jestem na dachu. Misja zakończona sukcesem. Gdzie helikopter? Q? Jesteś tam?"

Kilka osób z jego departamentu odwróciło oczy, Moneypenny uśmiechnęła się wszystkimi zębami, a M westchnął.

Q był profesjonalistą. Tylko dlatego nie powiedział Bondowi, żeby się pieprzył.

 

/////////

Q zrobił dogłębny research wszystkich jawnych i tajnych akt Jamesa Bonda. Poczynił także mały rekonesans pośród wszystkich, którzy z 007 współpracowali, którzy go znali pod innym nazwiskiem, którzy mieszkali koło niego, w jego luksusowym, rzadko używanym apartamencie na obrzeżach Kensington w Londynie. Bond był faktycznie idealnym agentem, informacje o nim były tak rozbieżne i wieloznaczne, że ciężko było utworzyć z nich jednolity obraz.

"Jeżeli ciekawi cię moja przeszłość, zawsze możesz mnie zapytać." zauważył uprzejmie Bond, z trzaskiem kładąc na biurku Q poobijany pistolet. "Mam dość długą historię, a nie wszystko da się zhakować."

"Posiadam co najmniej dziesięć dowodów na zaprzeczenie tej tezy." odparł Q, wyjmując ze swojego schowka podłużną, płaską walizkę. W środku było sześć miniaturowych ładunków wybuchowych, jeden nowy pistolet i dwa pendrive`y. Jeden z Myszką Mickey, drugi z małą syrenką.

"Następna misja za szesnaście godzin, masz samolot za trzy godziny. Postaraj się nie uszkodzić niczego, ale najważniejsze są pendrive`y. Powodzenia, 007."

Pierwszą zasadą, którą wydrylowali w Q na szkoleniu, zanim MI6 otworzyło przed nim swe podwoje, było: agent zawsze gra. Agent nigdy nie jest tym, kim ci się wydaje, że jest. Względem współpracowników agent gra czasami nawet nieświadomie, taka skaza, taka predylekcja, takie skrzywienie zawodowe.

James Bond grał już wiele lat. Po śmierci starej M i fiasku w Skyfall tylko się to pogłębiło. Nieobliczalny agent stał się agentem nie nadającym się niemal do współpracy. Nadal wykonywał niemożliwe do wykonania misje i nadal był jednym z najlepszych agentów MI6. Przyjmował rozkazy od nowego M, flirtował z Moneypenny i utrudniał życie swoim nawigatorom, słuchając ich porad tylko sporadycznie.

Przekaz był dość jasny. 007 chciał pracować sam i chciał sam umrzeć.

"Szkoda, że mam obowiązek i tak mówić do niego przez nadajnik, czy sobie tego życzy czy nie." obwieścił ponuro Q znad swojego lunchu. Jego przydziałowe popołudniowe pudełko z zestawem sushi leżało przed nim, rozgrzebane nieelegancko, a Moneypenny patrzyła na niego z kpiącym współczuciem osoby, która kiedyś pracowała w terenie i nie rozumie rozterek ludzi, którzy nigdy tego nie robili, bo zajmują się...hm, teorią.

"Mój biedny kwatermistrz! Mój kurczaczek zagubiony w systemie i wystawiony na ataki złośliwych niedobrych agentów!"

"Jestem biedny i zraniony na wskroś." obwieścił żałobnie Q, przeciągając specjalnie akcent, aby brzmieć bardziej jak wrażliwe wysoko urodzone dziecię z wyższych sfer. "Boleję, a więc oddaj mi swojego batonika!"

"O w życiu! Muszę mieć odrobinę słodyczy w tym brutalnym świecie!" zaprotestowała sprawnie Moneypenny, po czym przysunęła się bliżej Q już z bardziej poważną miną. "Rzeknij słowo a rozmówię się z Bondem. Serio. Trochę przegina, nawet jak na starego psa w tym biznesie."

"Oj przestań. Nie rozpadnę się tylko dlatego, że mam współpracować z twardogłowym starym buldogiem angielskim z tendencją do przetrącania sobie łap!"

Rozmowy z Moneypenny były zawsze przyjemną odskocznią od stresującej pracy, ale Q i tak nie miał chęci jeść.

Pół godziny temu Bond wpadł w Pekinie do pewnej dość głębokiej, ale szczęśliwie suchej studni na tyłach domu chińskiego mafiosa. To miała być łatwa misja, ale mafioso miał urodziwą żonę o wdzięcznym imieniu Sulin, a James nigdy nie przechodził obojętnie koło urodziwych żon, zamkniętych w pustych sypialniach. I tak preferencje seksualne Bonda, strażnicy mafiosa, którzy pilnowali zarówno jego sejfu, jak i żony spowodowały, że agent 007 wylądował w studni, ze zwichniętymi kostkami w obu nogach, urazem żeber i aktami, które miał dostarczyć MI6. Ambasada angielska w Chinach nie była zachwycona, rząd chiński nie był zachwycony, a najmniej był zachwycony mafioso, który rzucił za uciekającym mu ze studni agentem wszystkich swoich zabójców. W najbliższym czasie można się było spodziewać w MI6 paru skośnookich najemników, poszukujących niewiernego 007, który właśnie wracał samolotem na Wyspy i zapewne,- uwodził jakąś przypadkową stewardessę.

Ta misja Bonda nie różniła się wiele od innych, które wykonywał w duecie z Q. W zasadzie James tylko sporadycznie słuchał porad w ogóle, a jedynymi poradami, które jakoś tolerował były te dostarczane przez Q. Całą resztę pomocników 007 ignorował. Po departamencie Q chodziły słuchy, że to dlatego, iż James Bond nie lubi się za bardzo z nowoczesnymi technikami komunikacyjnymi i nieustanny potok słów płynący do ucha drażni go. Q wiedział lepiej. James po prostu był zagorzałym, zapieczonym w sobie, zgryźliwym dupkiem i lubił upokarzać swojego kwatermistrza. Zbyt młodego kwatermistrza, nawet jeżeli ów kwatermistrz znajdował się już po tej mniej szczęśliwej stronie trzydziestego roku życia.

"A może po prostu Bond chce się zaprzyjaźnić." Moneypenny wgryzła się w swoją kanapkę z kurczakiem i spojrzała na Q wymownie.

"Może po prostu chce kiedyś wybuchnąć razem z budynkiem i zostać żywcem pogrzebany pod gruzem." Q ponuro siorbnął swojego soku pomarańczowego i skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Napój smakował jak rozwodniony, trzydniowy kisiel, który z pomarańczami nie miał absolutnie nic wspólnego.

Q zakręcił butelkę z resztką soku i wrzucił ją z rozmachem do kosza.

 

///////////

 

Od kiedy Moneypenny zasiadła za biurkiem nowego M, a Q stał się nawigatorem Jamesa Bonda, weszli oni w swego rodzaju porozumienie. Oparte głównie na wspólnych lunchach oraz kawie, pitej sporadycznie po dwudziestej pierwszej, gdy praca się przeciągnęła i wiadomo było, że tej nocy już do domów nie wrócą. Q lubił Eve. Zawsze z uśmiechem wspominał, jak próbowali przejść ze stopy przyjacielskiej na stopę nieco bardziej przypominającą chodzenie i jak bardzo im to nie wyszło. Niewypał to mało powiedziane.

Eve raczej preferowała mężczyzn zdecydowanych, buchających seksapilem i maczyzmem. Q był co prawda zdecydowany, ale tylko w kwestiach komputerowych, natomiast nie buchał niczym, poza frustracją, zmęczeniem i narzekaniami. Próba utworzenia jakiegoś związku nie trwała dłużej niż trzy dni, i ani Eve ani Q nigdy do tego nie wracali. Zostali przyjaciółmi. Q nie przypominał sobie, aby miał w swoim życiu kogoś tak bliskiego definicji przyjaciela jak Eve. Mógł spokojnie wtajemniczyć ją w sekrety swojej współpracy z Bondem i chociaż czuł, że Moneypenny opowiada M o wszystkim co usłyszy, lubił z nią rozmawiać. Ona też kiedyś pracowała z Bondem, w terenie. Przynajmniej miała pojęcie jak uciążliwa i żmudna może być robota z agentem takim jak 007.

"Uwielbiam z tobą rozmawiać, Moneypenny." Q łyknął swoje espresso na raz i otrząsnął się mocno. Była już ósma wieczorem, ale już wiadomo było, że tej nocy kwatermistrz nie spędzi w swoim własnym domu. "Mogę spokojnie ponarzekać na tego upartego mitycznego agenta, który wciąż zmienia moje dyrektywy."

"Ale zdążył na helikopter jak już wylazł ze studni." oznajmiła, wzruszając ramionami Eve i podkradła Q z talerza krabowego chipsa."Generalnie zdąża na transport, jaki mu organizujesz, nawet jak zmienia lokację. Zresztą podczas akcji czasami coś się dzieje poza planem i niestety. Jesteś jedynym, którego James w ogóle informuje o przebiegu jego akcji."

"To ma być wyróżnienie? Nawet jak ośmiesza mnie przed całym moim departamentem?"

Na to Moneypenny nie miała odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego dała Q pocieszalnego batonika z czterech zbóż, polanego mącznym ulepkiem, niezdarnie imitującym czekoladę.

//////

Bywały dni lepsze i bywały dni gorsze. Czasami docinki Bonda przybierały jedynie formę jednostronnego flirtu, naznaczonego nieco sportową rywalizacją i nudą. Q dawał Bondowi nowy pistolet oraz miniaturowe bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, wybuchające jedynie w środowisku wodnym. Bond przynosił z misji połowę jakimś cudem przeciętego na pół pistoletu i pudełko słodkich suszonych wodorostów z Pekinu, ponieważ "szczenięta lubią słodycze, nawet jeżeli źle im to robi na pryszcze". Q dał Bondowi na misję w środkowej Azji prototyp urządzenia posługującego się sonarem i mapującego pomieszczenia w danym pionie budynku, Bond przynosił stopioną, plastikową podstawkę od owego urządzenia, ale z pudełkiem wspaniałej gatunkowo, oryginalnej białej herbaty. Ot, krótkie wymiany złośliwości, na poły żartobliwych docinków odnośnie wieku i ironicznie nacechowane podarki. Kolejna maść na pryszcze, tym razem w kryształowym flakonie, z Paryża. Nowy pistolet i nowy tablet, spersonalizowany i odporny na wstrząsy. Drobne rzeczy, małe gesty, umożliwiające względnie pokojową współpracę.

Bywały jednak dni gorsze, kiedy Bond nie przynosił dla Q niczego, poza swoją steraną, zmęczoną, poranioną osobą, zgryźliwym komentarzem i poplamionym krwią raportem. Bywały dni, kiedy zamiast profesjonalnej odpowiedzi Q słyszał z interkomu jedynie niewyraźne, chwiejne, zapijaczone: "Odpieprz się szczeniaku".

Protokoły współpracy pomiędzy nawigatorem a agentem nie obejmowały złych dni. Protokoły były profesjonale, a Bond, chociaż niezwykle skuteczny i profesjonalny w wykonywaniu misji, względem załogi MI6 czasami profesjonalny nie był.

"Co mam zrobić? Spytać go, czy chce pogadać?" pytał Moneypenny rozdrażniony Q, wbijając się mściwie widelcem w swoje stołówkowe kotlety z kaszy gryczanej. "Ja jestem od komputerów i hakowania, nie od rozmów. Nie chcę i nie umiem z nim gadać!"

Eve kiwała głową ze współczuciem, ale nie miała w zanadrzu żadnej porady. James Bond był najbardziej przeanalizowaną, jednocześnie tajemniczą personą w MI6. Wszystkie sekretarki się w nim kochały, wszystkie myszowate informatyczki z departamentu Q wodziły rozmarzonym wzrokiem za jego ładnie opinającymi uda spodniami od garnituru. Wszyscy obserwowali 007, obgadywali, podziwiali i nienawidzili, a mimo to nikt nie czuł potrzeby rozmawiania z nim. Poza okazjonalnym, lekkim flirtem, profesjonalnym przekazaniem akt i koleżeńskim poklepaniem po ramieniu nikt się z Bondem nie komunikował.

Nikt poza Q.

Q wiedział, że gdy James pije, czasami zapomina wyłączyć swój nadajnik. Zapomina naumyślnie, ponieważ czasami zdarza mu się do tego nadajnika mówić. Krótkie, urywane zdania bez większego sensu. Czasami w barze, czasami w jakimś luksusowym burdelu, czasami na ulicy. Q rozłączał wtedy profesjonalnie wszystkie urządzenia rejestrujące, włącznie z nadajnikiem. Wciąż nie wiedział, jak zareagować na taką sytuację. Wciąż nie wiedział, czemu James Bond jest najlepszym agentem MI6, a mimo to nie pozwala sobie pomóc i pozostaje dalej takim połamanym, sponiewieranym człowiekiem. Psycholodzy, psychiatrzy, -MI6 miało wspaniale urządzony oddział medyczny, do wyboru do koloru. Mogli połatać 007, mogli go odnowić i wesprzeć... Ale Bond nie pozwalał sobie pomóc, Bond jedynie gadał po pijaku z nadajnikiem Q, a Q po piętnastu minutach takiej rozmowy wyłączał się, ponieważ co innego mógł zrobić?

 

End

 

by Homoviator 03/2013

 

Moje pierwsze podejście do bondowego fandomu Skyfall. Na pewno powstanie coś dłuższego, ale póki co, komentarze karmią wena tak jak zwykle :) a na przednówku wen dość niemrawy :)


	2. Kot berliński

Roz.2

Kot berliński

Nieprzerwane powodzenie nie wytrzyma żadnego ciosu.

Seneka

Co ciekawe, jeżeli chodzi o brak poszanowania ze strony Bonda, Eve miała rację. Ani starsi pracownicy w jego departamencie, ani inni agenci nie postrzegali Q jako nie umiejącego sobie poradzić z 007, niekompetentnego, zbyt młodego pracownika. Pewnie, czasami zerkali ze współczuciem, jak Q wściekał się na Bonda o zniszczony sprzęt, a Bond stał przy jego biurku z rękoma w kieszeniach zdecydowanie zbyt drogiego garnituru i uśmiechem atakującego pytona. Nikt jednak nie kpił z potyczek kwatermistrza z 007. Być może dlatego, że nikt inny poza kwatermistrzem nie kwapił się do nawigowania słynnego Jamesa Bonda przez jego szalone misje.

Sytuacja była patowa. Q starał się nie postrzegać siebie jako przewodnika pomiędzy Bondem a MI6. Nie było chętnych, aby go zastąpić, a to samo w sobie czyniło go niezastąpionym. Trochę zmęczonym, zmechaconym, trochę postrzępionym na krawędziach, ale wciaż, niezastąpionym.

Q miał przeczucie, że wielu przed nim i wielu po nim będzie miało tego typu złudzenia. MI6 nie składała się z ludzi niezastąpionych. Na miejsce starej M wchodził nowy M, na miejsce starego Q wchodził nowy Q, 007 zmartwychwstawał, ale zastrzelony w Bagdadzie 005 już nie. Gigantyczne koło karmiczne MI6 toczyło się dalej, a mimo to miło było posiadać wyłączność na część pracy, nawet, jeżeli ta wyłączność opierała się na chwiejnej współpracy z pieprzonym Jamesem Bondem.

"Jestem tutaj czarnym ludem od czarnej roboty." narzekał w żartach Q, gdy wychodził ostatni z laboratorium i gasił wszystkie światła. Było już grubo po północy i w oddziale techników pozostała jedynie nocna zmiana- przetrzebiona, nieruchawa grupka zaspanych informatyków. Nawet nie ukrywają, że grają w Arkham Asylum, pomyślał z rozrzewnieniem Q. Kiedy on ostatni raz miał czas i chęć w coś grać...?

Moneypenny zgarnęła go tuż za drzwiami, zanim zdołał zadecydować, że jednak zostanie w oddziale i połazi sobie po wypełnionych szaleńcami labiryntach, przebrany za Batmana.

"Musisz czasami odpocząć. Zajeździsz się i kto nam będzie pilnował Jamesa?"

"Sam się przypilnuje." mruknął pod nosem Q, ale dał się poprowadzić Moneypenny do windy. "To duży chłopiec."

"Tak, i na dodatek jest jedynym prawdziwym Batmanem, jakiego w życiu spotkasz." Eve nacisnęła guzik a winda ruszyła z bardzo modernistycznym sykiem w dół. Q znał ten dźwięk, w końcu sam go zaprojektował.

/

Kolejna misja Bonda miała miejsce w Kairze i z jakiś przyczyn potrzebował on na nią około czterech ładunków wybuchowych. Z danych wynikało, że wysadzenie ambasady francuskiej w Egipcie, małego, kwadratowego budynku z rzeźbionymi arkadami i fontanną na patio, wymaga jedynie dwóch. Q spierał się zażarcie z Bondem, argumentując, że nie zamierza wydawać nikomu nadprogramowych miniaturowych bomb, ponieważ jakiś nawiedzony agent lubi wybuchy, a Bond śmiał się.

Gdy M zadzwonił, żądając natychmiastowej audiencji u Q, spór wygasł samoistnie. Dopiero potem Q odkrył, że z jego gabinetu zniknęły nie dwie a cztery bomby.

"Q. Proszę, abyś wyznaczył swoje zastępstwo na czas tej misji. Ktoś inny poprowadzi Bonda."

"M. Zwykle nie przekazujemy sobie agentów w trakcie misji."

M siedział za swoim biurkiem i z dłońmi złożonymi przy ustach wyglądał jak ktoś rozgrywający właśnie partię szachów. Nie miał tylko rozłożonej przed sobą szachownicy. Q był pewien, że z kimkolwiek M teraz grał, ten ktoś był w poważnych tarapatach.

"Tak, teraz jednak musimy coś udowodnić i to dosadnie." M mówił, wciąż pogrążony w rozmyślaniach. "Dlatego potrzebuję, abyś natychmiast wyznaczył swojego zastępcę, który na cito przechwyci Bonda i poprowadzi go bezpiecznie przez Kair na lotnisko w Luxorze."

Q zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział jaką partię szachów rozgrywa obecnie M, ale przeczuwał, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie.

"Czy pan mnie zwalnia?"

To zwróciło uwagę M. Rozplótł dłonie, przestał wpatrywać się w nieistniejącą szachownicę na biurku i spojrzał na Q. Czujnie. Bacznie. Stara M od razu jawiła się jako wspaniała taktyczka, polityczka i negocjatorka. Nowy M natomiast wyglądał jak dobroduszny, spokojny,- swój chłop, walczący w dobrej sprawie. Q zapominał czasami, że ten swój chłop jest także szpiegiem. Być może to sprawiało, że był tak groźny.

"Nie. Nie zwalniam cię, Q. Daję tylko Bondowi nauczkę i ukazuję swój punkt widzenia."

"Podczas misji? Agent może zginąć..." zaczął Q, nietypowo poruszony, na co M jedynie uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

"Ten agent może zginąć, owszem, ale najprędzej poza misją. Idź już, Q, przesiedź cicho tą misję, a sfinansuję ci jeden z twoich rozlicznych projektów."

Q odchrząknął głośno, wciąż niepocieszony i podejrzliwy, ale nie sprzeciwił się. Ponieważ był rasowym pracoholikiem, poza standardowymi zadaniami kwatermistrza i niestandardowymi robotami hakerskimi, prowadził jeszcze swoje własne badania. Projekty, którymi bawił się, gdy miał zbyt dużo czasu wolnego pomiędzy powrotem do swojego pustego mieszkania, a wymuszonym tabletkami trzygodzinnym snem. Czasami projekty te były zabawne, czasami głupie, zwykle jednak prowadziły do bardzo przydatnych odkryć. Q lubił mieć na takie zabawy pieniądze, zwłaszcza rządowe, chociaż gdyby rząd mu ich nie dał, zapewne wyłożyłby z własnej kieszeni na zbudowanie nowej, ciśnieniowej maszynki do kawy, skanującej dno siatkówki i identyfikującej po cichu wszystkich, którzy przechodzili korytarzem wydziału Q. Maszynka potrafiła obezwładnić gazem łzawiącym osobnika, który nie pasował do jej bazy danych pracowników MI6. Przekonał się o tym boleśnie nowy stażysta, noszący kolorowe szkła kontaktowe.

Q opuścił gabinet M, bez żalu przekazując połowicznie ukończoną misję Bonda jednemu ze swoich podopiecznych. Rick był zdolnym informatykiem i bardzo opanowanym nawigatorem, powinien dać sobie radę nawet z 007. Sentyment sentymentem, ale pieniądze na sfinansowanie nowej, posługującej się w pełni skomputeryzowanym środowiskiem interakcyjnym windy, piechotą nie chodzą. Jeżeli M chce coś Bondowi udowodnić, droga wolna.

/

Pilnował się od momentu, gdy program identyfikacyjny w jego laptopie zakomunikował, że Bond wszedł do budynku MI6. Wyprostował się, wziął łyka stygnącej herbaty, poprawił nieco wymięty, dwudniowy kardigan, o którym Moneypenny mówiła, że swoim musztardowym, ohydnym kolorem wypala oczy. Q przygotował się na atak i zamierzał go odeprzeć z opanowaniem i pewnością siebie. W końcu nie był przypisany do osoby agenta 007 dożywotnio i miał prawo pracować czasami gdzie indziej i z kim innym.

Bond wkroczył do wydziału Q pięć minut później, krokiem tak zdecydowanym, że spłoszeni informatycy uskakiwali mu z drogi, chroniąc się za ekranami swoich komputerów. Siedem minut później Bond pukał już w szklane drzwi kwatermistrza. Miał na sobie zakrwawioną, rozdartą na rękawie koszulę, upaprane po kolana w błocie spodnie i ogólnie rzecz biorąc wyglądał, jakby przeszedł cały proces prania z odwirowaniem w wyjątkowo agresywnej, najeżonej ostrzami pralce.

"Co robisz?" zapytał Bond, wyraźnie opanowując potrzebę kaszlu i jednocześnie starając się wyglądać zastraszająco.

Q uniósł brwi w udawanym zadziwieniu i zaplótł dłonie, dystyngowanie, tak jak ćwiczył w łazience godzinę temu.

"Rozrysowuję plan skonstruowania Daleka."

Przez moment Bond patrzył na Q płaskim, niemym wzrokiem osoby na krawędzi wstrząśnienia mózgu, która nie lubi/nie może/nie chce rozeznawać się w niuansach popkultury. Q wiedział jednak lepiej. Bond po prostu nie wychwycił żartu. W sumie, patrząc na jego rany, wcale nie było to takie dziwne.

007 wciąż gapił się na kwatermistrza tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczyskami, jak jakieś dwa psiakrew lasery.

"Rozrysowujesz plan wymyślonego robota z głupiego serialu BBC, zamiast wyprowadzić mnie z wybuchającego Kairu?"

A więc jednak Bond rozpoznał żart. Q nie dał się jednak sprowokować. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był wielkim fanem Doktora Who, nawet miał na biurku figurkę miniaturowego Daleka.

"Nie, rozrysowuję plan naszej nowej windy. Miałem ważniejsze sprawy i zgodnie z rozkazem M przekazałem twoją misję osobie kompetentnej. W czym mogę pomóc, Bond?"

"Nie było cię!" huknął Bond, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. "A twój myszowaty podwładny był tak powolny, że nie nadążał za niczym, ani za starszą sprzątaczką, która weszła mi w paradę na trzecim piętrze, ani za czterema snajperami, obserwującymi moje wejście! Chcesz wojnę wywołać? Ponieważ nie było ze mną kompetentnego nawigatora, Kair wybuchnął!"

"Cały?" zapytał z nieporuszoną miną Q. Bond łypnął na niego wściekle, po czym chyba coś zobaczył w jego twarzy, bo nagle rozluźnił się, uśmiechnął ponuro i oparł obiema dłońmi o biurko. Przez moment 007 wisiał tak nad Q, jak żywa, oddychająca, krwawiąca statua a Q jakiś sposób nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Parę kropel krwi, lepkiej i gęstniejącej upadło na papiery i dopiero wtedy świat ruszył z miejsca, wprowadzając ponownie dziwaczne tableau w ruch.

"Nie, nie cały." odpowiedział Bond, na pytanie, którego Q z wrażenia już zdążył zapomnieć, po czym powolnym krokiem opuścił gabinet.

"O co chodzi?" zapytał teatralnym szeptem jakiś trwożny głosik w tle, na co inny trwożny głosik odpowiedział mu pośpiesznie.

"Nie wiem, ale lepiej się nie wychylać."

Q oparł głowę na dłoniach i roześmiał się na głos. Jego śmiech brzmiał nienaturalnie w minimalistycznych, prostych wnętrzach wydziału.

/

Przez jakiś czas wszystko wróciło do normy, ba, można nawet było powiedzieć, że było nawet nieco lepiej. Bond starał się zwracać uwagę na dane, które szeptał mu przez nadajnik Q, a Q starał się, aby żadne miasto, w którym odbywa się misja nie uległo niekontrolowanym wybuchom, jak nieszczęsny Kair. Szło im całkiem dobrze. W zasadzie szło im doskonale. Doszli do porozumienia i zawarli niejaki rozejm, chociaż 007 nadal koncertowo niszczył wszelki sprzęt, a kwatermistrz ochrzaniał go za to, tracąc spokój i chłodną głowę. Jakikolwiek plan miał M względem nich, widocznie zadziałał.

Dobra passa nie trwa jednak wiecznie.

Misja nie należała do łatwych ale Bond z właściwą sobie blazą i pewnością siebie wkroczył w nią z uśmiechem i naładowaną bronią. Na przedmieściach Berlina- uprawiano handel ludźmi, a konkretnie bardzo nieletnimi prostytutkami z Rosji, które przez Niemcy szły prosto na euro-amerykański rynek. Ktoś dał cynk handlarzom, zwinęli się ze swoim ludzkim towarem zanim Bond zdołał wkraść się do domu, zostawili natomiast najemników. Zabójcy czekali na Bonda całą uzbrojoną po zęby szajką. Handlarze podarowali im nawet jedną, drobną, chudą tak, że niemalże przezroczystą dziewczynkę, aby umilili sobie czas.

Q oglądając później zdjęcia, z trudem powstrzymywał odruchy wymiotne.

Najemnicy czekali na walkę, ale nie byli przygotowani na atak agenta MI6. Q odciął im prąd, wifi i zablokował komórki, a Bond przeszedł trzy piętrowy, zaczynając strzelać na parterze i kończąc na trzecim piętrze. Powinien działać zgodnie z planem, atakować z ukrycia, ale nie słuchał nikogo. Bond chciał, żeby handlarze czuli strach, żeby słyszeli, że po nich idzie i dopiął swojego celu. Otrzymał dwie rany postrzałowe, w udo i ramię, ale zabił wszystkich. Także dziewczynkę, która posłużyła za bardzo nieprzydatną, zbyt drobną i chudą żywą tarczę jednemu z najemników.

Ostatnie strzały wybrzmiały i zapadła głucha, brzęcząca w uszach cisza. Bond oddychał głośno i coś majstrował przy sprzęcie. Q słyszał wyraźnie drobne kliknięcia i szuranie butami po drewnianych parkietach.

"Zrób im zdjęcia. Wszystkim." wydał polecenie, na co Bond mruknął po czym dało się słyszeć jak butami przesuwa coś ciężkiego i bezwładnego. Ciała, zorientował się Q.

Bond zrobił zdjęcia, po czym wyniósł ciało dziewczynki na zewnątrz, do samochodu. Gdy zapalał silnik, coś zapiszczało żałośnie, jakiś słabiutki, uparty głosik, którego Q nie rozpoznawał.

"Co to...?"

Bond nie odpowiedział, tylko rozłączył się. Q miał chęć wstać i rzucić kubkiem w szklane drzwi swojego szklanego gabinetu. Powstrzymał się. Popaprane misje wymagały popapranych ludzi, którzy wozili na tylnych siedzeniach samochodu martwe dziewczynki, strzelali bezlitośnie i bez wahania, i nigdy, ale to nigdy nie pozwalali sobie pomóc. Wszystkie misje były popaprane, wszyscy agenci i ich nawigatorzy najwyraźniej także.

Po misji w Berlinie Bond zniknął z powierzchni ziemi na dwa dni. Ani agentura niemiecka, ani alianci amerykańscy, którzy pojawili się jakimś cudem w Berlinie, nie mieli pojęcia gdzie 007 jest. Gdy wrócił, miał na koncie śmierć dwóch agentów amerykańskich, którzy jak się okazało współpracowali z niemieckimi handlarzami żywym towarem. Dlatego przybyli tak szybko do Berlina, dlatego bez uprzedzenia wtrącili się w nie swoją misję. Bond zastrzelił ich podczas snu, w hotelu.

Gdy 007 wrócił do Londynu, bez zbędnych słów wręczył Q laptopa amerykańskich szpiegów oraz duży, płócienny, biały worek. Worek, który poruszał się niemrawo i od czasu do czasu wydawał z siebie ciche, żałościwe piski.

"Co to?"

"Kot." Bond wepchnął wierzgający słabo worek w ramiona Q i odsunął się szybko. "Zabiłem ludzi, dyrektywy aby zabić też kota nie miałem więc go ze sobą wziąłem. Kociak dla szczeniaka."

"007..."

"Jeżeli go nie chcesz, oddaj komuś. Nie mogłem go tam zostawić samego a potem jakoś tak już wyszło."

Bond patrzył nieruchomym, nieco przerażającym wzrokiem, jak Q wyciąga z torby rozczochranego dramatycznie, zmechaconego kociaka w szaroczarne prążki. Maluch mieścił się cały w jednej dłoni i nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwa tygodnie. Wciąż jeszcze nieco błędne oczka, wciąż instynkt, żeby piszczeć, póki się go nie dotknie, nie nakarmi i nie ogrzeje. Q nigdy nie przepadał za zwierzętami. Były często nieporządne, brudziły, potrafiły ugryźć, no i trzeba się było nimi zajmować, na co nie każdy miał czas i ochotę. Jednak Q nagle odkrył, że mały niemiecki kociak był inny od wszystkich innych kociaków i całkiem instynktownie, przytknął go sobie do szyi. Kotek od razu przestał piszczeć, zaczął natomiast ssać końcówki włosów Q, burcząc tak, aż się rozlegało. Głodny, zdecydowanie głodny..., Co jedzą takie małe koty? Czy mogą jeść zimne mleko, czy muszą mieć je podgrzane...? Q nie za bardzo widział siebie przy kuchence, podgrzewającego kotu mleko, no ale jeżeli maluch miał jeść coś innego, niż włosy kwatermistrza MI6...

Bond patrzył na tą scenę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Q wyprostował się i odchrząknął niewygodnie.

"Może go zatrzymam. Ale nie przynoś mi już więcej zwierzaków. Nie mam ani czasu, ani warunków, żeby je trzymać."

Bond skinął krótko głową, po czym odwrócił się i opuścił wydział kwatermistrzowski. Bez swojej zwykłej elegancji i luzu. Ciekawe, ciekawe.

Po wydarzeniach berlińskich 007 zniknął na dobry miesiąc, zostawiając za sobą jedynie ślady przelewów bankowych. M wrzał, ale nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów, aby sprowadzić uciekiniera z powrotem. Kociak natomiast został ochrzczony imieniem Schrodinger, stał się szybko ulubieńcem całego wydziału Q i dobrze, ponieważ jednak trzeba było mu podgrzewać mleko.

End

by Homoviator 03/2013

Q po prostu musiał mieć kota imieniem Schrodinger... albo Hipertekst :)

Autor uprasza o komentarze, bo przednówek osłabia wena dość poważnie a Skyfall pomaga przetrwać do wyczekiwanego 4 sezonu Sherlocka :)


	3. Perykopa kodu

Roz.3 – Perykopa kodu

Czegokolwiek się uczysz, rozwijasz się

przysłowie łacińskie

Na początku był kod. A kod był u Boga i Bogiem był kod. Wszystko się przez niego stało, a bez niego nic się nie stało, co się stało.

Tego Q był stuprocentowo pewny.

W ogóle, jeżeli chodziło o życie kwatermistrza MI6, wszystko zwykle zaczynało się od kodu. Pięknego, prostego, wdzięcznego języka maszyn i ludzi, tworzonego dla rządu, ale także na potrzeby relaksu i zajęcia czymś rąk, gdy człowiek był już zbyt zmęczony, żeby zająć się czymś poważnym.

Q kochał pisać kody. Wszystkie. Od tych ważnych i monumentalnych po głupiutkie, od tych obalających rządy po te otwierające lodówkę. Zbiory abstrakcyjnych definicji i reguł syntaktycznych wypływały spod jego palców niczym harmonijna symfonia. Koiły. Wygładzały. Kto potrzebował snu, kiedy mógł pisać taki przyjemny kod?

Tak więc zaczęło się od kodu. Jak niemal wszystko w życiu Q. Gdyby wiedział, że rzeczy tak się potoczą, zamiast kodu w wolnych chwilach pisałby wiersze.

/

Gdy Bond po swojej samowolnej eskapadzie pojawił się ponownie w MI6, M udzielił mu nagany, Moneypenny z lodowatym uśmiechem zaprosiła go na kawę, a Q wręczył mu papierową torbę, pachnącą ziołami. I natychmiast wrócił do pisania raportu.

"Masz dla mnie jakąś nową broń?" 007 zaszeleścił torbą, nie otwierając jej i zagapiając się na Q tymi swoimi niebieskimi ślepiami jak dwa psiakrew lasery.

Q nie zaszczycił Bonda odpowiedzią i zagłębił się w skomplikowany raport na temat znikającego agenta, wymykającego się z powodzeniem wszystkim urządzeniom namierzającym w tej części globu. Pozostawały po nim jedynie ślady finansowe i hm... kulturalne. Rachunki z baru w San Francisco, gdzie 007 żył chyba tylko na martini i orzeszkach ziemnych. Wizyta w ekskluzywnym domu publicznym w Meksyku, całe dwa tygodnie. Chyba pracownice zrobiły z Bonda swoją prywatną zabawkę po godzinach. Kilka biletów na rejs dookoła fińskich fiordów, kilka dni w najdroższych hotelach w Europie, a także wykupiona karta wizyt we wszystkich muzeach Nowego Jorku. Bond wspaniale wykorzystał swój samowolnie wyegzekwowany czas wolny oraz pieniądze, które Anglia płaciła swojej najlepszej maszynie do zabijania.

007 stał przy biurku kwatermistrza tak długo, aż stało się jasne, że nie odejdzie bez wyjaśnień odnośnie swojej papierowej torby. Q westchnął i wziął łyka stygnącej już herbaty.

"Podobno powinno się dać coś komuś, od kogo bierze się zwierzaka. Żeby się lepiej chował."

Bond skinął powoli głową, nie spuszczając z Q wzroku. A potem uśmiechnął się tak, że przechodząca obok Elly, okrągława blondynka o drobnych dłoniach i grubych łydkach, zarumieniła i umknęła w popłochu, szurając płaskimi bucikami. U Bonda nie miała szans. 007 nie zwracał uwagi na kobiety, które nosiły niższe, niż ośmiocentymetrowe obcasy. Kiedyś Q i Moneypenny założyli się o to i specjalnie odnotowywali wysokość obuwia pań, goszczących w łóżku najlepszego agenta Jej Królewskiej Mości. Wszystkie, jak jeden mąż, miały wysokie, niebotyczne szpilki. Widać Bond lubił swoje kobiety ze zdeformowanymi stopami i halluksami...

Q zmarszczył się i potarł odrobinę za mocno brzeg nosa, przesuwając sobie okulary na czoło.

"To yerba mate." wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie, ponieważ Bond już otwierał papierową torbę, wciąż nie przestając patrzeć na Q i uśmiechać się.

"Z ostrokrzewu paragwajskiego. 003 niedawno wrócił z Paragwaju. Podobno redukuje stres."

"I oczyszcza krew." dopowiedział swobodnie Bond, ważąc w dłoni torbę z yerba mate i nadal gapiąc się na Q. Jego oczy jaśniały, a muśnięta słońcem twarz pokryta była parudniowym zarostem, złotawym i twardym. Q już miał zastanowić się, jakby to było polizać taki szorstki, zarośnięty policzek, już miał zganić się za dwa dni bez snu i bzdury, które mu przychodziły do głowy po dłuższym braku wypoczynku, ale ten tok myślenia przerwany został cichym miauknięciem.

Leżący na kolanach Q Schrodinger przeciągnął się na swoim ręczniku i zapiszczał jeszcze raz. Tym razem bardziej natarczywie. Kociak miał już miesiąc i zaczynał być bardziej ruchliwy, ale wciąż jeszcze łebek chwiał mu się na cienkiej szyjce a łapki nie słuchały się, przebierając niemrawo po ręczniku.

Schrodinger uspokoił się natychmiast, gdy tylko Q przesunął mu parę razy dłonią po całej długości ciała.

Bond podszedł z boku do fotela i spojrzał na ulokowanego na udach kwatermistrza kociaka.

"Trzymasz kota... w pracy?"

"A gdzie mam go trzymać?" fuknął nieco już zdenerwowany Q, zawijając Schrodingera w ręcznik i wstając z fotela. "Małego kota samego w domu nie zostawię, zwłaszcza że ogólnie w domu bywam rzadko. Ale ty to wiesz, 007. Nie przeszkodziło ci to jednak dać mi dodatkowe zajęcie w postaci opieki nad małym ssakiem."

Bond oczywiście nadal nic nie mówił, nie usprawiedliwiał się ani nie tłumaczył... A powinien! W końcu doniósł swojemu zapracowanemu kwatermistrzowi kolejny obowiązek. Oczekując jakiejś reakcji, Q stanął przed 007 z uniesionymi brwiami i jedną ręką, zajętą filiżanką herbaty, a drugą Schrodingerem, przytkniętym mu bezpiecznie do karku.

Coś nieczytelnego przemknęło w oczach Bonda, po czym tak szybko jak się pojawiło równie szybko zniknęło, zastąpione rozbawieniem.

"Przyda ci się dodatkowe zajęcie poza pracą, Q."

Kwatermistrz prychnął.

"Moje dodatkowe zajęcia to tropienie twoich rachunków z burdeli i muzeów." oznajmił jadowicie i odwrócił się od Bonda, głaszcząc powoli zaczynającego znowu piszczeć Schrodingera. Elly od razu podeszła i zabrała od niego ręcznik z kociakiem.

Bond zamiast odgryźć się, wyzłośliwić, zacząć tyradę na temat niespełnionych seksualnie, sfrustrowanych kwatermistrzów z pryszczem na brodzie, po prostu zaczął się śmiać.

Z jakiś przyczyn Q nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć.

/

Cały luty Schrodinger rósł powoli, ale nieustannie, i stawał się coraz bardziej ruchliwy i ciekawski. Q spędzał większość czasu w pracy, a więc chcąc nie chcąc kotek wędrował do MI6 razem z nim. Miał nawet swój własny, wygodnie urządzony koszyk podróżny, który rozpoznawali już wszyscy, od strażników przy wejściach na agentach kończąc.

"Szurnięci geniusze i ich zwierzaki."

"Zawsze myślałem, że Q ma żaby, albo żółwie... jakieś płazy, gady... no coś, czego nie trzeba tak często karmić."

"Ha. Q ma kota. Niespodzianka roku."

Służby porządkowe podśmiewały się po kryjomu, sekretariat MI6 subtelnie, natomiast agenci szeptali między sobą z rozbawieniem i jawnie. Informatycy z wydziału Q szybko pacyfikowali ich stwierdzeniami, że jak się im nie podobają idiosynkrazje ich szefa, to mogą zawsze kupować broń i wyposażenie na pchlim rynku w Pakistanie. Q może i był wymagający, ale był także sprawiedliwy i jego ludzie zawsze stali za nim murem.

Ogólnie wszyscy informatycy i wynalazcy na wydziale Q byli zachwyceni Schrodingerem i od razu zaakceptowali jego obecność. Musieli oczywiście lepiej chować kable i zabezpieczać projekty oraz rozłożone na mniejsze części maszyny, ale robili to chętnie. Kotek w jakiś niezwykły sposób podnosił swoim futrzanym, drobnym ciałkiem morale drużyny. Q nie narzekał. Przynajmniej miał na kogo zrzucić obowiązek gotowania słodzonego mleka, ponieważ każdy chciał zobaczyć Schrodingera w akcji, zassanego na butelce.

Na początku nie było tak źle, jak sobie Q wyobrażał. Schrodinger jedynie leżał na swoim ręczniku na kolanach kwatermistrza i nie robił zbyt wiele. Ot, tyle co zwyczajny młody ssak. Jadł, spał i domagał się czułości. Dotyku. Q szybko odkrył, że nic go tak nie uspokaja -, ani medytacja, ani palenie kadzidełek, ani odsłuchy dźwięków natury, - jak trzymanie Schrodingera na kolanach. Mały kociak większość czasu przesypiał, ale też mały kociak dość szybko stawał się coraz większym kociakiem, coraz bardziej absorbującym... Może trzeba byłoby mu kiedyś zbudować jakąś wesołą maszynkę do zabawy...?

Wydział Q i wydziały okoliczne zaakceptowały Schrodingera, nie bez zastrzeżeń, ale całkowicie. Agenci natomiast raczej nieufnie odnosili się do małego sierściucha, chociaż nikt zażaleń nie wystosowywał, ani tych oficjalnych, ani nie-oficjalnych. Być może za Schrodingerem poszła fama, że jest prezentem od 007 i nadawało mu to swoisty immunitet w MI6.

"Żebyś jeszcze ty miał immunitet przed M." mawiała Eve, dosiadając się do Q w stołówce i zamykając mu z mocą rozstawionego obok talerza laptopa. "Mallory jeździ po Bondzie i tobie jak po łysej kobyle, a ty zamiast protestować odwalasz robotę za trzech."

Q wzruszył ramionami i zakręcił widelcem w sałatce z kurczakiem.

"Ale po co ta drama? Przecież jem. I śpię nawet. Czasami."

"Już ja widzę jak jesz. Jak kobieta na diecie." Moneypenny złapała Q, szczypiąc go boleśnie w bok. "Same kości, cholera, niedługo zacznę zazdrościć ci talii."

Q nie odpowiedział na złośliwość, ponieważ właśnie odezwała się jego komórka. 007 znowu jechał na misję. Tym razem do Moskwy. Obecność kwatermistrza była warunkiem koniecznym do odpowiedniego wyposażenia Bonda, tak więc nici z lunchu.

Q pożegnał się z Moneypenny i krokiem dromadera ruszył do swojego wydziału.

To był bardzo chudy, pracowity, wyczerpujący miesiąc.

Bond dostawał misję za misją, a każde kolejne zadanie było bardziej karkołomne i niemożliwe. M widać uznał, że trzeba pokazać swoją władzę, a sprowadzało się to do tego, że Q wychodził z siebie i stawał obok, aby nadążyć za 007, wyposażyć go odpowiednio i-, jednocześnie nawigować jego szaleńcze wędrówki.

Bond pruł do przodu, nie oglądając się na nic. Flirtował, pieprzył się i zabijał, i nie widać było po nim żadnego większego kryzysu spowodowanego berlińską masakrą. Widocznie uznał, że nie można poświęcać zbyt dużo czasu na wyrzuty sumienia. Q uznał natomiast, że yerba mate bardzo dobrze na Bonda wpłynęła.

"007, goni cię trzynastu członków yakuzy. Czarne toyoty, niebieskie motocykle."

"Zatrzymaj ich jakimiś czerwonymi światłami czy awarią internetu! Jestem...uch... zajęty!"

Bond jechał właśnie na dachu limuzyny bossa yakuzy ze wschodniej części Tokio, Takahashi Jinjo, chociaż „jechał" było tutaj niezbyt dobrym słowem. 007 dyndał z dachu limuzyny, trzymając się metalowej ramy szyby przedniej i usiłował nie spaść za każdym razem, gdy samochód skręcał.

Jinjo i jego dwóch bodyguardów, notowanych w archiwach CIA za wielokrotne morderstwa na -tle rabunkowym, jeszcze nie otworzyli ognia do Bonda. Jeszcze, bo już zaczynali wykonywać niebezpieczne ruchy w okolicach przyciemnionych szyb limuzyny.

Q uruchomił wszystkie czerwone światła na skrzyżowaniach na całej długości drogi. Yakuza oczywiście nie zatrzymali się na pierwszych trzech, ale przy czwartym stanęli, zablokowani przez inne samochody i japońskich kierowców, którzy bardziej niż oni szanowali przepisy drogowe.

Limuzyna zatrzymała się z piskiem opon. Bond spadł z niej, w pełen gracji sposób przetaczając się przez przednią szybę, robiąc przewrotkę i ześlizgując się ze zderzaka. Zanim upadł na jezdnię, już miał wyciągniętą broń i celował w Jinjo.

"Nie ma to jak krótka wycieczka do Tokio."

Wypowiedź Bonda została zakłócona potokiem przekleństw i gróźb w języku japońskim, po czym rozległy się dwa strzały. Q przewrócił oczyma. Jinjo najwyraźniej wierzył, że broń 007 nie zaszkodzi pancernym szybom jego limuzyny. Idiota. Q już dawno usprawnił pistolet Bonda w tej materii.

Q westchnął ciężko, słysząc jak Bond mówi płynną japońszczyzną coś, na co yakuza zareagował nieludzkim, demonicznym wrzaskiem. W oddali wyły już- syreny zbliżających się wozów policyjnych.

"007, nie przeciągaj sprawy. Zabierz mu pendrive`a, zanim się otrząśnie z szoku, że pokonał go facet w slipkach i podkoszulku."

"Zawsze się czepiasz, Q. Nie moja wina, że postanowił opuścić hotel akurat gdy pływałem!"

Z Tokio Bond przywiózł dla Q slipki do pływania. Z nadrukiem Gundam Winga.

"Kiedy mu się to wreszcie znudzi?" Q jedną ręką przytrzymywał sobie Schrodingera na spojeniu barku i szyi, a drugą usiłował pocukrzyć sobie herbatę. "Myślałby kto, że agenci Jej Królewskiej Mości mają ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż przywożenie kwatermistrzowi japońskich slipów."

"Nawet nie myśl, że nie widzę, jak cukrzysz sobie herbatę, żeby nie zjeść kanapki." zauważyła chłodno Moneypenny i przysunęła Q talerz z podwójną kanapką z żółtym serem, kurczakiem i rukolą. "Harujesz jak wół i nic nie jesz. Jeszcze trochę schudniesz to będziesz miał lepsze nogi niż ja!"

"Nikt nigdy nie będzie miał lepszych nóg niż ty, Moneypenny." upewnił Eve Q i ze sztucznym uśmiechem sięgnął po kanapkę. "A cukrzę herbatę bo jak tak dalej pójdzie będę musiał przerzucić się na kawę. Earl nie daje rady."

"Witaj w świecie uzależnionych od kofeiny." Moneypenny uścisnęła Q i cmoknęła go lekko w policzek. "Nie jest źle, jak nie przedawkujesz, no i zawsze mamy ciasteczka."

/

Był coraz bardziej zmęczony, ale kładł to na karb nieustającego strumienia nowych misji Bonda oraz przesilenia wiosennego. W końcu ile można było żyć na bufetowym jedzeniu i gorzkiej herbacie? Uparcie opierał się kawie. Chociaż Moneypenny wciąż go kusiła swoimi aromatycznymi waniliowymi espresso, pozostał wierny mięcie i Earl Greyowi. Żeby nie zniszczyć sobie żołądka litrami herbaty i jednym herbatnikiem na dzień, jak mawiała Eve, która chyba jako jedyna odważała się głośno komentować niezbyt pozytywny stan psychofizyczny Q.

"Stałeś się szary na pyszczku, szczeniaku. Muszę ci jakiś nowy krem sprezentować, żebyś odzyskał młodzieńczą świeżość."

Bond wparował do wydziału Q ze swadą wygrzanego w saunie mężczyzny, świeżo po fascynującym seksie pod prysznicem.

"Słyszałem, że wyciąg z alg jest dobry, zwłaszcza dla ludzi, którzy zmuszeni są pracować w bardzo stresogennych warunkach." odpowiedział bez wytracania rytmu Q. "Za dwie godziny masz samolot do Istambułu, 007."

"Mówię poważnie, Q. Opiekujesz się kotem, zaopiekuj się sobą." wyszeptał Bond miękkim barytonem i pochylił się, delikatnie dotykając twarzy Q. "Masz... odprasowane klawisze klawiatury na policzku."

"Zdrzemnąłem się pomiędzy twoją misją w Brazylii, a twoją wizytą w saunie z ostatnią dziewczyną księcia Harry`ego." Q odsunął się uprzejmie od dłoni Bonda i wręczył mu bilet na samolot. "Nie tylko ty się starzejesz, 007."

Bond uśmiechnął się i nie odpowiedział nic. Q udawał, że jest zajęty pisaniem nowego programu wygłuszającego rozmowy telefoniczne, i wcale nie słyszy, jak 007 wychodzi, trzeszcząc swoimi luksusowymi, skórzanymi butami po gumowym linoleum korytarza.

Tej nocy już nie zasnął. Nie mógł się rozluźnić po tym, jak Bond niemal zginął, zrzucony ze skały Pedra da Gavea prosto w zarośnięty jar syczącej, gryzącej, kłującej dżungli. Na szczęście jego mały, prosty kod jak zwykle miał właściwości uspokajające. Q napisał kilka linijek, potem kilka stron aż w końcu zdecydował, że ok, wystarczy, trzeba zjeść śniadanie, ponieważ właśnie dochodziła siódma.

/

Szarobury, mokry, zimowy Londyn stał się kompletnie zalanym deszczem, zabłoconym, wiosennym Londynem. Q miał wrażenie, że dni zlewają się ze sobą, układając w rozlany ciąg drogi do metra i z metra, z pracy do pracy, a granica nocy i dnia, harówki i odpoczynku przesuwa się, wciąż i wciąż, zaciera się i znika.

" Nawet komputer musi czasem odpocząć." mawiał stary Boothroyd. " Co dopiero człowiek."

Ale Q nie odpoczywał, ignorując porady swojego starszego poprzednika. Q wyłączał jeden komputer i przesiadał się do kolejnego, ponieważ Q był lepszy od Boothroyda. To, że nie wyłączał siebie, zaczynało być jednak coraz bardziej widoczne. Bond przywiózł mu ze Szwajcarii tabletki z drożdży piwnych a Moneypenny pilnowała, żeby zjadał lunch, z różnym skutkiem. Ponadto Schrodinger miał już prawie dwa miesiące i był bardzo ruchliwym kotem. Londyn grzązł w błocie, a wiosna spóźniała się makabrycznie, nawet gorzej niż londyńskie metro.

Jedynym elementem, który wprowadzał w egzystencję Q nieco koloru, nieco barwy, był kod. Niepozorny i zwyczajny, pisany- dla relaksu. Chował go bezpiecznie, chociaż w zasadzie nikt go nie szukał.

Tak więc na początku był kod.

Q wiedział, od kiedy dostał swojego pierwszego laptopa, że świat niewątpliwie zaczął się właśnie od kodu. Nie od światła, słowa i boga, czy jakichś innych farmazonów. Kod. Kod musiał istnieć jako rzecz pierwsza, reszta ruszyła dopiero potem.

Tak więc na początku był kod. Q nie pisał go, aby olśnić widownię czy sprawić, aby Internet w Korei Południowej zapadł się spektakularnie. Nie. Kod Q nie był w pierwszych fazach rozwoju niczym niezwykłym, i to chyba wprowadziło w błąd wszystkich, ponieważ kto by się przejmował jakimś tam pobocznym algorytmem, bazgranym po godzinach przez jakiegoś nie posiadającego życia osobistego nerda.

Na początku to był taki sobie, zwykły, malutki kodzik. Nic wielkiego, nic rokującego nadziei na stanie się czymś większym niż było, czyli strugą symbolicznych, algorytmicznych języków programowania, garść reguł syntaktycznych, dających się przełożyć na kod maszynowy. I za tą prostotę właśnie Q bardzo kochał swój mały kod. Od śmierci starej M pisał go w każdej wolnej chwili, albo poprawiał, wymazywał błędy, sprawdzał. To nie była praca, to była przyjemność, zabawa, której kwatermistrz oddawał się w czasie relaksu.

Nie był szpiegiem, nie sądził, że z jego zabawy może wyjść coś aż takiego...

Jak wszystkie ciekawe kody, ten powstał także w trakcie tak zwanego czasu wolnego Q. W czasie wolnym Q albo zostawał w pracy i drzemał na łamiącej grzbiety kozetce, ustawionej na tyłach swojego gabinetu, albo siedział w domu, udając, że jest w stanie zasnąć w swoim własnym łóżku bez laptopa. Czas wolny kwatermistrza MI6 był towarem deficytowym, zwłaszcza od kiedy stał się osobistym nawigatorem 007.

Bond nie uznawał konceptu czasu wolnego.

"Q."

"Czemu dzwonisz do mnie o drugiej w nocy, 007? I to po godzinach pracy." Q wyciągnął się w łóżku na wznak, z laptopem ułożonym wygodnie na jego piersi. Schrodinger już dawno spał, zwinięty w futrzaną kulkę w zgięciu jego łokcia.

Bond milczał do słuchawki, więc Q odchrząknął i potarł skroń, usiłując odgadnąć, kiedy stało się normą, że agent 007 dzwoni do niego w czasie nocnym. I cholera, skąd ma on numer jego prywatnej komórki...?

"O co chodzi, Bond? Coś się stało?"

Zawsze istniała możliwość, że MI6 zostało znienacka zaatakowane przez terrorystów, albo Latającego Potwora Spaghetti.

Bond odetchnął głośno do słuchawki.

"Jest druga w nocy, sobota, Q. Dzwonię, aby poinformować cię, że poza Internetem odkryto niedawno ślady życia."

"Hmmm. Tak. Coś słyszałem. Wyślij mi linka."

Bond zaśmiał się niskim, mruczącym głosem, od którego z jakiejś przyczyny włosy na karku Q stanęły na baczność. Cholera.

"Idź spać, młody. Przepracowuj się tylko w godzinach pracy."

"Tak, tato. Dobranoc."

"Szczeniak."

"Stary buldog."

"Dobranoc, Q."

"Dobranoc."

Q rozłączył się i z uśmiechem rozparł się w głowach łóżka z laptopem. Czuł, że tej nocy będzie mu się dobrze pisać.

Bond nie mógł wiedzieć, że Q jest właśnie w trakcie tworzenia swojego zwykłego, nic nie znaczącego kodu. Dla zabawy, dla odprężenia. W pracy Q pisał przydatne, funkcjonalne, podstępne, poważne kody, do bólu użyteczne i efektywne. W domu za to pisał... dla zabawy. Podobno profesjonalistę można było poznać po tym, w jaki sposób spędzał czas wolny. Jeżeli spędzał go na czymś, związanym z pracą był faktycznie profesjonalistą, a nie tylko szurniętym uzurpatorem... Coś jak śmieciarz w czasie wolnym uprzątający park, albo agent w czasie wolnym śledzący kogoś, kto mógł się potencjalnie stać celem. Q znał tą prawidłowość, a na dodatek był bardzo profesjonalny. Dlatego kod, który miał być jedynie kodem -zabawką,- do otwierania elektronicznych drzwi w sejfach, powoli, systematycznie i po godzinach przekształcał się. Ewoluował. Zwijał się w ozdobne bardziej niż praktyczne linijki mrugającego tekstu...

O piątej nad ranem Q zasnął, z rozładowanym laptopem na brzuchu i Schrodingerem, liżącym go po potarganych włosach.

Śniło mu się, że wciąż pisze swój relaksujący kod, a cyfry i litery same wypływają spod jego palców niczym jakaś niebiańska melodia, drgająca gdzieś ponad nim, przez niego, w nim, a on komponuje, składa, tworzy i jak genialny wirtuoz osiąga ostateczną harmonię ciągów liczbowych i haseł, logarytmów, a czujne, niebieskie oczy patrzą na niego z radością i dumą. Kod niczym delikatna, drobna pajęczyna wił się, snuł, skręcał i wirował, aż w końcu owinął cały świat, jak drobna, ręcznie robiona serweta i Q przestał stukać w klawiaturę, ponieważ, och, stworzył coś absolutnie pięknego, niezmierzonego... Kod był elegancki i zawierał sobie wszystkich ludzi, których Q w życiu spotkał, mamę, starą M, Moneypenny, Boothroyda, Elly, sprzedawcę gazet stojącego u wejścia do metra w Snaresbrook i Bonda, w slipkach, zaśmiewającego się z pokonanego yakuzy po środku jednej z największych ulic Tokio... Kod owijał ich wszystkich, niezauważalnie i ciasno, płynął i zaczynał powoli stawać się coraz bardziej konkretny, logiczny i prosty... wszystko po piątej nad ranem stawało się proste w życiu Q...

Aż do momentu, kiedy o siódmej zadzwonił budzik.

Q usiadł z rozmachem na łóżku, zrzucając z siebie laptopa i Schrodingera. W głowie jeszcze miał wspomnienie eleganckiej prostoty kodu, jeszcze widział jego algorytmy. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

Dwoma susami dopadł ładowarki, podłączył rozładowanego laptopa i zasiadł z nim przy ławie w salonie. Było mu trochę chłodno w samej piżamie i z bosymi stopami, ale nie mógł przestać pisać kodu. Nie teraz, gdy wszystko wydawało się jeszcze tak oczywiste, tak jasne, w świetle sennego majaku...

/

To był bardzo długi dzień, nawet jak na standardy MI6. Q siedział przy swoim komputerze czterdzieści osiem godzin z przerwami na herbatę i toaletę. Zdołał w tym czasie rozbroić zdalnie trzy bomby, zdemaskować terrorystę, którego celem było lotnisko w Barcelonie, odeprzeć atak hakerów z Korei na osłony bazy danych brytyjskiego rządu, oraz uratować Bonda i wyprowadzić go z tajnego ( i wybuchającego) kompleksu militarnego, w którym Turcy produkowali nielegalnie broń. Ponadto 004 utknął w dżungli w Argentynie, Moneypenny rozwinęła swoją straszliwą alergię na orzeszki ziemne, a Bond przypadkowo zainicjował wojnę między narkotykowymi gangami w Brazylii.

Q był padnięty. Nawet nie usiłował wracać do domu metrem, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju. Po prostu zamówił taksówkę i wszedł ciężko na schody wyjściowe masywnego budynku MI6. Z każdym krokiem koszyk Schrodingera stawał się coraz bardziej ciężki i niewygodny.

Małe mieszkanko nad piekarnią było jak zwykle ciche, wypełnione sprzętem komputerowym i półkami, wypełnionymi książkami, płytami i rozmaitej pojemności terra bitami, pedrive`ami i dyskami twardymi.

Q było stać na inne, większe lokum. Mógłby nawet pociągnąć za sznurki MI6 i dostać dożywotnio jakiś luksusowy apartament w Kensington, razem ze sprzątaczką, restauracją i pralnią w piwnicach. Ale Q w głębi ducha był człowiekiem tradycji. Zaczął swoją karierę w maleńkim apartamencie przeznaczonym dla studentów i w nim zapewne ją zakończy. Zresztą nie miał dużych wymagań. Jak długo nie rozpraszali go sąsiedzi, miał cicho i ciepło, i nikt nie narzekał na słuchanie muzyki w późnych porach nocnych, Q czuł się w swoim domu dobrze.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem pochylił się i wypuścił Schrodingera z podróżnego koszyka. Coś bolało go w plecach. Nawet nie usiłował sobie przypomnieć kiedy podczas ostatniej wizyty lekarskiej został poinformowany o konieczności wzmocnienia swoich mięśni brzucha i grzbietu. Jakoś ze dwa miesiące temu... Nie, trzy, - na pewno przed urodzinami Moneypenny.

Ale potem Bond miał cztery misje z rzędu, w tym fiasko z Kairem i Pekinem. A potem Q dostał małego futrzaka na wychowanie i jakoś z głowy wyleciało mu zalecenie lekarza. No cóż.

Rozprostował zesztywniałe ramiona, odłożył klucze na półeczkę w przedpokoju, zdjął kurtkę i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ktoś był w jego mieszkaniu. Uchylone drzwi do pokoju komputerowego, przesunięty nieco chodnik, lekki zapach papierosów i wyłączony alarm przeciwwłamaniowy.

Cholera.

Zachowując zimną krew Q udał, że nic niepokojącego nie widzi i sięgnął po swoją komórkę. Wysłał smsa, uruchamiającego stronę internetową, informującą cały wydział Q, że kwatermistrz został napadnięty i należy umocnić zabezpieczenia na serwerach MI6.

Był na to przygotowany, kiedyś to się musiało stać. Każdy kwatermistrz MI6 był atakowany, prędzej czy później, kwestia czasu. W końcu gdy odpowiednio ujęło się Q, kimkolwiek aktualnie by nie był, miało się w dłoni wszystkie sekrety, wszystkie tajne przejścia w firewallach, wszystkie programy, dane. Q zrobił sobie kiedyś nawet zestawienie procentowe i obśmiał je z Moneypenny, wytykając, że jeszcze nie zaczął nawet wyrabiać swojej normy porwań. Porwanie było najczęściej spotykaną formą napaści na kwatermistrzów, potem tortury rozmaitej maści, a potem...

Q nie był szpiegiem. I było kilka dobrych powodów, dla których siedział za komputerem, zamiast biegać po terenie z pistoletem, jak Bond.

Zacisnął dłoń na komórce, czując, jak serce zaczyna mu nerwowo bić, a gardło wysycha na wiór. Powoli, starając się zachowywać naturalnie zaczął wycofywać się w kierunku wyjścia. Znał procedury. Wiedział jak powinien się zachować, jak wysłać sygnał alarmowy, ile czasu czekać na odzew. Ale także zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli ktoś włamał mu się do domu i pokonał wszystkie jego wymyślne zabezpieczenia, to znaczy, że takiego kogoś byle psiknięciem pieprzowego zapachu pokonać się nie da.

Ktoś taki nie da mu uciec.

Napastników było trzech. Zamaskowani, w czarnych, militarnych strojach. Dopadli go, zanim położył dłoń na klamce drzwi wyjściowych. Pierwszego Q ogłuszył niespodziewanym ciosem w skroń, dwóch pozostałych złapało go, unieruchomiło i zakneblowało. Usiłował się wyrwać, bezskutecznie. Za swoje wysiłki otrzymał mocny cios pod żebra, który pozbawił go na dłuższą chwilę tchu.

Zanim odzyskał względnie orientację przystawili mu do twarzy cuchnącą chemią watę. Zakrztusił się, zacharczał, rzucił się, a potem świat zafalował, nieważki i drżący. Q stracił przytomność w momencie, w którym jeden z napastników kopnął mściwie Schrodingera. Kot z piskiem polecał na ścianę.

"Zooostaaa... mojegooo... kooo..."

Tym razem uderzono Q przez twarz, z pięści, tak, że ugięły mu się nogi. Zawisnął w rękach swoich porywaczy, bezwładnie, jak lalka. W ustach miał krew a w głowie biały, ogłupiający , nie pozwalający myśleć szum.

"Zabieramy go. Za dużo hałasu. Napisze nam kod u nas."

Ale... który kod? pomyślał Q sennie, po czym otrzymał powalający cios w brzuch i stracił przytomność.

End

by Homoviator 03/2013

Perykopa,

1) w poezji antycznej odcinek tekstu wydzielony wg zasad składni, rytmiki itp.

2) fragment tekstu biblijnego przeznaczony do czytania w czasie niedzielnego nabożeństwa, zgodnie z kalendarzem liturgicznym, do którego z reguły nawiązuje kazanie.

.pl/32726,,,,perykopa,

Czyta ktoś to jeszcze? Tak przedwielkanocnie? :) Remember, komentarze karmią wena a jeszcze jeden rozdział przed nami :)


	4. Możliwe niemożliwe

roz.4 - Możliwe niemożliwe

 

Liczni ludzie wiele wiedzą, wszystkiego nie wie nikt

przysłowie łacińskie

 

 

Śniło mu się, że jedzie z karawaną przez ogromną, spaloną słońcem pustynię. Dookoła rozciągały się łachy parzącego piachu, a każdy krok wielbłąda przyprawia Q o coraz większy ból głowy.

Chciał spytać wielbłąda, czy nie może iść ostrożniej, na co wielbłąd spojrzał na niego niebieskimi oczyma, i z rozmysłem zakołysał Q tak, aż ten się obudził.

"Mnsooo...? "

Przebudzenia z pustynnego snu pożałował natychmiast, gdy tylko odkrył, że znajduje się w maleńkim pokoiku bez okien. Sam. Z dość luźno skrępowanymi nadgarstkami i kostkami, i bólem głowy, który chciał mu od środka rozsadzić czaszkę. Q poruszył się ostrożnie. Był usadzony na całkiem zwykłym krześle przy całkiem zwykłym stole, bez ładunków wybuchowych, kajdanek i przyczajonych w schowku wygłodniałych aligatorów.

No chociaż tyle.

Poruszył się, testując więzy, psyknął urażając obolałe z jakiegoś powodu ramię. Nie było mowy o wstaniu z tego piekielnego krzesła, nie było mowy o rekonesansie. Każdy większy wysiłek groził zawrotem głowy i wymiotami. Q zacisnął powieki, opanowując oddech. Spokojnie, będzie dobrze, jeszcze nie ucięli mu żadnego palca jak w filmach o yakuza z lat pięćdziesiątych.

Na stole przed Q stał laptop. Pozbawiony plakietek, numeracji i złowieszczo wyłączony.

Wtedy spłynęła na Q cała groza sytuacji. Napaść, porwanie, alarmowy sms, Schrodingera i kod - i, cholera, kiedy to wszystko było? Wczoraj wrócił do mieszkania... a może jeszcze dzisiaj...

Nie miał rozeznania czasowego i przyprawiło go to o kolejną, tym razem żałośnie nerwową falę mdłości. To było tak, jakby jego mózg założył trzy pary wełnianych skarpet i zaległ w bezruchu, nieczynny, słaby, bezużyteczny. Q oparł głowę o blat stołu i jęknął, napinając więzy na nadgarstkach. Jaki był dziś dzień? Która godzina?

Czy jeszcze w ogóle był w Anglii?

Nie dali mu na siebie czekać. Musieli monitorować pokój, ponieważ gdy tylko zauważyli, że się ocknął, przyszli się przedstawić. Trzech zamaskowanych, ubranych w czarne stroje militarne facetów. Dwóch żołnierzy podobnych do prężących się byków, gotujących się na korridę, i jeden szczuplejszy, drobniejszy. W czarnej podkoszulce z napisem „Im Tech Support". No pięknie, dwóch siłowniowych karków i informatyk. Q odrobił swoje lekcje i znał się na rodzajach porwań. Mieli go zastraszyć, ukazać jego bezradność wobec sytuacji, a potem wydusić z niego wszystko co mogli oraz część rzeczy, których nie mogli, ale i tak spróbują.

Być może wystraszyłby się już teraz, już tutaj, bez pokazów siły, w nieznanym pokoju w nieznanym kraju. Ale nie mógł. Nie był w stanie. Za bardzo bolała go głowa.

Pytali go o to, gdzie trzyma kod. Nie wiedział o jaki kod im chodzi, a oni za brak współpracy jeszcze parę razy uderzyli go w głowę, twarz, plecy... Używali kijów, z rzadka rąk. To coś znaczyło, ale Q nie mógł zebrać myśli. Powiedzieli, że wiedzą, że zawsze trzyma zapasową kopię swoich kodów ukrytą w sieci, że ma im ją pokazać. Rozwiązali mu ręce, żeby mógł użyć laptopa. W pierwszym odruchu chciał uciec, rzucić się ku drzwiom. Wykonał nawet jakiś żenujący podskok w swoich więzach, ale był śmiesznie spowolniony i nie słuchały się go nogi.

Wiedzieli to. Widzieli to. Nie chcieli go bardziej ogłuszać, więc tylko posadzili go na nowo przed laptopem i kazali wskazać, gdzie trzyma kopię zapasową kodu. Tłuste, spocone łapy dwóch porywaczy spoczęły mu na ramionach i karku. Facet z Tech Support tylko stał i przyglądał się. Czekał.

Q oznajmił im z wyższością, że byłby głupi zostawiając gdziekolwiek jakąkolwiek kopię kodu, ponieważ jeżeli coś znajduje się w sieci, można się do tego włamać. Niezależnie od programów strzegących, osłon ochronnych i haseł. Za to otrzymał jedynie policzek. Nie chcieli go zanadto uszkodzić (o wiele za późno), nie chcieli go ogłuszyć (odrobinę za późno). Chcieli, żeby napisał im resztę wyrwanego z kontekstu fragmentu kodu, który jakimś cudem trafił w ich ręce.

"Mamy czas." mówili. "Będziesz tutaj siedział, póki nie skończysz kodu."

Nie mówili, że go zabiją. Nie musieli.

Laptop miał połączenie internetowe i był częścią większej sieci, prywatnej i dość dobrze zabezpieczonej. Sygnał sieciowy był słaby, ale widać było, że w pobliżu znajdują się inne komputery. Porwali Q, ale nie zamierzali się ujawnić, a to znaczyło, że ukrywają coś bardzo ciekawego...

W laptopie nie było nic poza wyszukiwarką i programem, w którym tkwił fragment kodu. Q rozpoznał swój zabawny, zwyczajny, pisany w czasie wolnym kod i roześmiał się na głos. Histerycznie - tak, aż go coś w brzuchu zakłuło. Uderzyli go za to po nerkach. Z bólu chciał wyskoczyć ze skóry. Krzyknął, zwinął się, szarpnął i nagła panika złapała go za gardło. Do tej pory to wszystko było jak sen, ale ból szybko rozwiał tę iluzję, pozostawiając brzydką rzeczywistość, w której najmłodszy kwatermistrz MI6 umrze, ponieważ napisał dla relaksu głupiutki kodzik, który jakaś organizacja uznała za istotny...

"To jest... tylko... zabawka..."

"Pisz!"

Usiłował się opanować, ale wciąż miał problemy z hiperwentylacją i drżał tak, że nie był w stanie używać klawiatury. Dali mu plastikową butelkę z letnią, zalatującą chlorem kranówką. Nie wypił, wyprostował się, odkaszlnął. Gdy pochylił się nad laptopem, pan Tech Support odchrząknął z zadowoleniem, ale Q nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wziąć się w garść, wystarczyło wziąć się w garść i grać dalej, aż ktoś w końcu namierzy zaginionego kwatermistrza. Był ważny, w końcu MI6 go znajdzie. Póki co musi improwizować i przetrwać. Cholera, jak to robili agenci?

Rozpisał jedną gałąź kodu, a im dłużej pisał, tym bardziej podobał mu się jego złowieszczy plan.

Informatyk porywaczy, pan Tech Support był dobry, ale nie był geniuszem. Zanim zauważono podstęp, Q zdołał napisać dwie gałęzie kodu, z których pierwsza wyssała dane z wszystkich komputerów w promieniu ośmiu mil, a druga wysłała je bezpośrednio na serwery MI6. Cały pieprzony network porywaczy i ich tajnej organizacji poleciał do Londynu. Te pionki przyodziane w żołnierskie ubranka na pewno nie działały same. Ktoś poza tym małym pokoikiem skrupulatnie monitorował ich poczynania. No to już sobie nie pomonitoruje, pomyślał ponuro Q i spalił płyty główne trzech centralnych komputerów całego networku. Jeden w Algierii, jeden w Waszyngtonie, jeden w Tokio.

Zdążył akurat, zanim wyrwano mu laptopa.

"Ty mały...!"

Pamiętał pierwsze parę minut bicia, potem wszystko rozmyło się i odsunęło się od niego, jak nieco nudny film, na którym w połowie zasypiasz i budzisz się dopiero pod koniec. Nogi, plecy, barki. Oszczędzali jego głowę i ramiona. Trzymali go i bili, nie miał jak uciec. Był słaby i skołowany a oni mieli czas i energię. Chcieli wyciągnąć z niego jego zwykły, zabawny kod, ale do pisania kodu nie potrzebował ud, ani stóp.

Nie nadawał się do tego. Nie potrafił znosić bólu, tak jak agenci. Nawet nie usiłował powstrzymać krzyku. Krzyczał bezwstydnie i na całego. Na szkoleniach powiadali, że to przynosi ulgę. Kłamali.

Bili go tak, aby czuł ból ale nie stracił przytomności i byli w tym niezwykle dobrzy. Q przeszedł trening w tym zakresie, wiedział co robić, jakich odpowiedzi udzielać, co rozluźnić, a co spiąć, ale trening zbladł w porównaniu z ogłupiającym, paraliżującym bólem.

Nie wiedział ile czasu trwał ten pokaz siły. Może parę minut, może parę godzin. W końcu zgodził się napisać im ten przeklęty kod. Dali mu za to wody, batonika czekoladowo-miętowego i nowego laptopa. Tym razem bez sieci, bo przecież ich network spalił, a byli chyba zbyt daleko cywilizacji, by sięgnąć nadajników zwykłych operatorów.

Bez internetu, bez pomocy, w nieznanym kraju, z nerkami obitymi tak, że na bank będzie potrzebował transplantacji. Q starał się o tym nie myśleć, starał się skoncentrować na kodzie i nie widzieć czujnych spojrzeń oprawców. Litery i cyfry skakały mu przed oczami, zamazując się i zawijając w ozdobne arabeski, w głowie huczało od powolnych, wyblakłych myśli, które niespodziewanie ułożyły się w zaskakującą całość. Ten kod... nigdy w ten sposób na niego nie spojrzał, ale ten kod był rzeczywiście fantastyczny. Gdyby rozwinąć gałęzie logarytmów, gdyby pogmerać w składni i semantyce, ten kod mógłby zmienić losy świata. Pewnie, zajęłoby to trochę czasu, ale potem przez co najmniej parę dni na całym globie nie byłoby systemu, odpornego na ten kod, nie byłoby sieci, do której nie można by się włamać i sejfu, którego nie można by otworzyć!

A Q był zbyt zapracowany, zbyt zagoniony, by spostrzec, że w swoim czasie wolnym tworzy potężniejszą broń, niż w czasie pracy. Ślepy, był do diabła ślepy, a teraz porwali go przez jego ślepotę i wyzionie tutaj ducha - chyba że najpierw obiją go tak, że zgubi nerki... Q opanował znowu przyspieszający niebezpiecznie oddech. Myśl o czymś innym. Oby nic się nie stało kotu, w końcu Schrodingera też zaatakowano. Oby MI6 wysłała kogoś szybko na pomoc, oby nie wywieziono go z Londynu na jakąś pustynię, tylko gdzieś bliżej, chwila, czy nie uszkodził czasem serwerów wydziału, wlewając w nie niespodziewaną a ogromną zawartość komputerów porywaczy? Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby sparaliżować systemy MI6. I w ogóle to kto teraz pilotuje Bonda? O rany, teraz przydałby się Bond, ze swoją bronią, uśmiechem i piękną, lśniącą nowością karetką pogotowia...

Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu. Nie wiedział, czy jest noc czy dzień. Kiwał się monotonnie nad laptopem i pisał powolutku, marszcząc się, gdy linijki kodu zaczynały się niebezpiecznie zawijać i zlewać. Musiał wyglądać żałośnie, bo dali mu kubek okropnej kawopodobnej lury i zostawili z nim jedynie informatyka.

Teraz wiadomo już było, że osiłki nie są potrzebne. Schwytany nie będzie stawiał już zbyt wielkiego oporu, już jest złamany. Nie powinienem się tak szybko łamać, rozmyślał z żalem Q, nie powinienem się poddawać. Rany, jak mnie bolą plecy.

"Napisałeś taki piękny kawałek kodu. Bardzo przydatny i bardzo genialny." gadał informatyk, zaglądając przez ramię Q. "Ale ty sam jesteś nieadekwatny. Spodziewałem się kogoś lepszego niż ty."

Q sarknął słabo, zakaszlał, a potem skasował połowę kodu, który właśnie pisał. Z rozmysłem. Dostał za to parę ciosów pod żebra i na moment stracił oddech, zwijając się w obronną kulkę. Następnie do pokoju wpadło dwóch znajomych osiłków, a gdzieś na zewnątrz świat zaczął strzelać, dymić i wybuchać tak, aż ziemia się trzęsła. Q poznał dźwięk tych wybuchów. Sam zaprojektował te mini bomby, na misję Bonda w Rosji.

Zaczął się chaos, bieganina i wrzask. Porywacze przegrupowywali siły, wyszczekując rozkazy w niezrozumiałym języku. Zabrali Q laptopa, zaczęli rozwiązywać mu nogi, kląć.

Ktoś zamierzył się i uderzył Q pałką w skroń, aż zadzwoniły mu zęby. Nie jęknął nawet, po prostu obwisł bezwładnie, szeroko otwartymi oczyma wpatrując się w swoje własne, wleczone po podłodze nogi. Rzeczywistość dookoła niego zwinęła się w rulon i powoli odsunęła, jak składana, nie potrzebna już mapa, odkładana do szuflady.

/

Bond był zbyt stylowy, aby przyjechać karetką, więc przyjechał jedynie dwuosobowym, zakurzonym strasznie bugiem. A więc jednak byli na pustyni.

Q ocknął się z jękiem i w osłupieniu obserwował mijane krajobrazy, złożone z rozległych płaskowyżów i zdradliwych wydm. Był przykryty po uszy grubym, zalatującym nieprzyjemnie, kłującym kocem, a gorące powietrze smagało go po czole. Obok siedział Bond i jechał tak szybko, jakby go sam diabeł gonił.

"Spóźniłeś się." odezwał się Q z wyrzutem i rozkaszlał pod wpływem gorącego, pustynnego powietrza. Kaszel poruszył jego obolałe żebra tak, że z oczu pociekły mu mimowolne łzy.

Bond nie raczył mu odpowiedzieć, tylko docisnął gaz. Bug zawył. Mocna, duża, ciepła dłoń wylądowała na czole Q, ciężko i upewniająco.

"Śpij, szczeniaku. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu."

Q miał chęć zaprotestować, oznajmić, że nie życzy sobie samolotów, że woli zostać w pojazdach kołowych dziękuję bardzo żadnego latania. Ale duża, ciepła dłoń zsunęła mu się z czoła na oczy i nagle był tak zmęczony, obolały i senny, że nie miał energii dosłownie na nic. Oklapnięty i nieszczęśliwy zsunął się głębiej w szorstki, śmierdzący wielbłądem koc. Bolało go już wszystko, nawet końcówki włosów i jak każda ratowana dama w opresji, teraz powinien chyba stracić przytomność.

Tak też zrobił.

/

Obite nerki, krew w moczu, pęknięte trzy żebra, jeden obojczyk, poobijane plecy i stopy. Wstrząśnienie mózgu i nadwerężenie mięśnia kapturowego.

Bardzo przyjemny pan doktor, Jenkins, obwieścił diagnozę, ze spokojem konfrontując się z groźnymi, nieruchomymi spojrzeniami Bonda, Moneypenny, M, Elly i przyczajonego w koszyku Schrodingera. Q leżał w swoim czyściutkim, chrzęszczącym od wykrochmalonych pościeli łóżku szpitalnym, w swojej piżamie w Daleków, i przyglądał się z rozrzewnieniem wiszącym nad nim lampom.

Lampy przekazywały Q kodem Morse'a wiadomość od wszechświata. Bardzo pozytywną, radosną wiadomość o tym, że życie jest piękne, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że są jeszcze ludzcy ludzie na świecie i nieważne, jak jest się wyobcowanym, zdystansowanym i sfrustrowanym samotnikiem, w końcu znajdzie się kogoś, do uprawiania regularnego, satysfakcjonującego seksu, nawet, jeżeli ma się dość znikomą muskulaturę i za chude łydki. Lampy zapewniały o swoich racjach, a Q nie mógł nie wierzyć im chybotliwym, świetlnym zapewnieniom, że praca ponad siły przydaje się i jest ważna, nawet jeżeli pracujący nie ma swojego życia, że świat ma sens, nawet jeżeli ktoś porywa kogoś na pustynię, żeby przemocą wydusić z niego interesujący, całkiem przypadkowy kod. Lampy mrugały powolutku, aby Q nadążył z odczytywaniem - i nadążał, z uśmiechem przyglądając się wahnięciom napięcia w żarówkach.

"Całkiem odpłynął. Napakowali go lekami przeciwbólowymi do pełna." zauważył współczująco głos Moneypenny, na co wtrącił się głos Bonda, chrapliwy i niezadowolony.

"Dobrze, że przeżył. Tego nie było w umowie, Mallory. Szczeniak miał być porządnie wytrenowany."

"I został wytrenowany, Bond. Q przeszedł wszystkie możliwe szkolenia na taką okazję. Ale nie jest agentem, nigdy nie będzie agentem. Przecież nie zamkniemy go w piwnicach na całe życie, żeby czasem ktoś go nie porwał!"

"Albo, żeby czasem nie napisał znowu jakiegoś genialnego kodu." wymamrotał miękko głos Moneypenny. "O nie, koniec z tym. Znam to spojrzenie, James. Jak się chcecie znowu kłócić to na korytarz z tym. Q potrzebuje odpoczynku."

"Nie napisał im kodu, ale też wciąż jeszcze może go..."

"Wynocha, powiedziałam! Ale już! Biedak bredzi coś o ukrytym sensie lamp, a wy go jeszcze denerwujecie!"

Q powiódł rozmarzonym wzrokiem od pochylonej nad nim Moneypenny po Bonda, M, Elly oraz doktora Jenkinsa. Po co te nerwy? Przecież lampy mówiły wyraźnie: pokój ludziom dobrej woli.

"Nerki wymagają dalszej obserwacji, podobnie jak wstrząśnienie mózgu. Co do reszty obrażeń sugeruję pobyt w szpitalu i dłuższy odpoczynek od napięć i stresów." oznajmił łagodny głos doktora, na co lodowaty głos Bonda sarknął:

"Jak długi odpoczynek?"

To był właśnie moment, w którym Q zaczęła bardzo, bardzo boleć głowa i dół pleców. Nie pamiętał co powiedział, ale pokój nagle zamilkł i opustoszał. Pozostała jedynie niezwykle uprzejma pielęgniarka z kroplówkami oraz bzyczące kojąco lampy.

/

Gdy potem o tym myślał, nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że całe to jego porwanie było jedynie snem. Majakiem zrodzonym ze zmęczenia, braku snu i zbyt dużej przerwy pomiędzy marnym śniadaniem i niemal nieistniejącą kolacją. Naprawdę. Pustynia, prostacki, zabawny kod, którego pożądali międzynarodowi terroryści, Bond a bugu, pędzącym po prażących się w słońcu równinach. Śmieszne, niedorzeczne.

Bardzo prawdopodobne. Zwłaszcza, jeżeli piastowało się stanowisko kwatermistrza w MI6.

"Pamiętam, jak kiedyś starego Boothroyda porwali i wywieźli na Long Island." wspominała z melancholią Moneypenny, zmuszając Q do zjedzenia czekoladki z rumem.

Q spędził dwa tygodnie na oddziale szpitalnym MI6. Ku uciesze wydziału medycznego i niezadowoleniu agentów, tłumnie nawiedzali kwatermistrza jego współpracownicy z wydziału: Tanner, M, a także Eve. Moneypenny zaopiekowała się Schrodingerem, tymczasowo instalując kota w swojej kawalerce, oraz regularnie odwiedzała Q, systematycznie i bezlitośnie wpychając w niego czekoladki, pomarańcze i migdały w miodzie.

Bond nie przyszedł. Ani razu.

"Obili biednego Boothroyda strasznie, jak pamiętam. Nawiedzona grupa młodych anarchistów." kontynuowała wspominki Eve, wyjadając z pudełka czekoladki z marcepanem. "Ale stary nie pozostał im dłużny. Za pomocą jednego komputera pozbawił cały Nowy Jork i okolice prądu. Dał czadu wtedy, daliśmy Amerykanom popalić. To była świetna akcja ratownicza."

"Hmpf. Moja akcja ratownicza wcale nie była taka świetna." odpowiedział Q, obracając w dłoniach kudłatą zabawkę. Pluszowy psiak był do mdłości słodki i kiczowaty, a dookoła swojej puchatej szyi posiadał makabrycznie różową wstążkę. Z życzeniami szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Nikt nie przyznawał się do pluszowego szkaradzieństwa, które pewnego ranka pojawiło się u Q na stoliku, ale kwatermistrz i tak obiecał sobie w duchu, że na następną misję wyposaży Bonda w tylko częściowo sprawny pistolet. Jeden. Bardzo stary. Zacinający się pistolet.

Eve uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale i pomimo protestów utknęła w ustach Q kolejną czekoladkę.

"Nie widziałeś po prostu, co się tutaj u nas działo. Zniknąłeś z radaru, została jedynie ta twoja magiczna strona z zawołaniem o pomoc. Znasz procedury. M kazał czekać na rozwój sytuacji a Bond wrócił z misji, przyszedł i złapał go za frak tak, że myślałam, że wyrzuci go przez okno. Powiadam ci, telefony i faksy fruwały tutaj u nas. No a twoi przejęci współpracownicy z wydziału też nie pomagali. "

"Są do mnie przywiązani." skonstatował z dumą Q, koncentrując się uparcie na przeżuwaniu miętowej czekoladki i nie pozwalając poczęstować się kolejną. "I mają wspaniałe możliwości. Tylko dlatego nasz serwer wytrzymał wszystkie dane, które przechwyciłem od tych, pożal się Boże, terrorystów."

Moneypenny skinęła głową w zamyśleniu, po czym zdjęła szpilki i położyła stopy na łóżku Q, rozprostowując się z westchnieniem.

"Co by o nich nie mówić, to świetnie się przygotowali do wywiezienia cię z Anglii. Amerykańscy i palestyńscy terroryści, kto by pomyślał. Ale coś czuję, że musimy cię lepiej przeszkolić w kwestii przesłuchań i porwań."

"Nieee... Moneypenny, ja nie jestem od tego..."

"Z chęcią pomogę ci w ponownym szkoleniu, Q."

Q i Moneypenny odwrócili się w stronę drzwi. Bond opierał się o framugę, patrząc na nich ciężkim, przenikliwym wzrokiem drapieżnika zbyt leniwego, żeby zaatakować, ale gotowego na taką ewentualność. 007 wyglądał jakby nie spał tydzień, wygnieciony w swoim zwykle eleganckim garniturze, zarośnięty na policzkach, z lekko zgarbionymi plecami. I tylko jego oczy wciąż pozostawały wściekle błękitne i jasne.

Q zacisnął dłonie na kudłatej ohydzie i odczuł nagle przemożną falę niepokoju, przetaczającą mu się przez dół brzucha. Mogła to być także paląca potrzeba udania się do toalety. Żeby tych przeklętych porywaczy pogięło i uszkodziło im nerki.

Bond odlepił się od swojej framugi i zbliżył się do łóżka Q, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

"Masz ten kod wyrzucić, Q. Zniszczyć i pozbyć się go, raz na zawsze. Nie odtwarzać, nie spisywać ponownie, zapomnieć."

Potrzeba udania się do toalety stała się nieco większa, ponieważ tam właśnie Q miał zachomikowany swój tajny, malutki netbook, dzięki któremu jakoś dawał sobie radę ze szpitalną nudą i brakiem pracy.

Bond oczywiście bezbłędnie odgadł powód jego poddenerwowania.

"Twojego netbooka już tutaj nie ma." udzielił uprzejmie informacji, uśmiechając się samymi ustami. "Zanim zaczniesz protestować, powiem, że to rozkaz M. Zniszczyć kod, udowodnić wrogom, że kod był jedynie plotką, że jest niemożliwy do napisania."

"Ale on JEST możliwy do napisania."

"Tylko TY to wiesz. Chcesz być więźniem tego kodu przez następną dekadę, Q? Będą cię śledzić, tropić, w końcu więcej organizacji zapragnie położyć na nim łapę i dowiedzieć się o jego cudownych właściwościach. Nie dadzą ci spokoju."

"Ty mi nie dajesz spokoju i jakoś zawsze jest okej...!" zaczął Q, po czym zamknął z kłapnięciem usta, ponieważ tak, nagle wszystkie kawałki układanki wpadły na swoje miejsce, ukazując niezbyt przyjemny obraz.

"Wiedziałeś o kodzie, 007."

To nie było pytanie, ale Bond i tak odpowiedział na nie bez wahania, bez jednego pieprzonego drgnięcia powieki.

"Tak."

"Nie chciałeś, żebym go pisał. Stąd slipy z Gundamem i maści na pryszcze."

"Takie miałem zadanie. Skierować twoją uwagę na nieco inne tory, abyś porzucił ten projekt. Zająć cię czymś innym." Bond zawahał się, widząc Bóg wie co na twarzy Q, ale mówił dalej. "Miałem się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić. M uznał to co piszesz po godzinach za niebezpieczne i jak widać miał rację. Do tej pory nie wiemy jak udało się terrorystom dostać fragment twojego kodu. Miałem cię pilnować, nieco rozproszyć. Jesteś... niezwykle uparty i skoncentrowany, jeżeli chodzi o pisanie kodów, w pracy i poza nią."

Q słuchał tych rewelacji z pustką w głowie. Dusił i mełł w rękach kudłatą ohydę, a gdy to w końcu spostrzegł, rzucił psiaka w nogi łóżka. Czuł się zdradzony i oszukany, a jeszcze bardziej czuł się rozdrażniony, że ze zwykłej sytuacji, ze zwykłej misji Bonda wyczytywał niestworzone rzeczy. W zasadzie w MI6 pracowali szpiedzy i każdy każdemu patrzył na ręce. W zasadzie to czego on się spodziewał? Że nagle jakiś wypróbowany w bojach terenowych i łóżkowych agent zaprzyjaźni się z nim bezinteresownie? Że będą sobie dogryzać przez interkom i przynosić prezenty i zapomną o pracy?

Q powoli potaknął głową, udzielając odpowiedzi na nie zadane pytanie Bonda. Rozumiem. Pewnie. Tak. Rozumiem. Jestem śpiący i ogłupiały od leków, zostaw mnie teraz na chwilę. Za parę dni wrócę do normy i wszystko będzie jak dawniej.

Moneypenny patrzyła na 007, jakby miała chęć skoczyć mu do gardła i wydrapać oczy swoimi pomalowanymi na czerwień strażacką pazurami. Q powstrzymał ją, kładąc jej dłoń na nodze, którą wciąż trzymała opartą na jego łóżku.

"W porządku. Nic wielkiego. Chociaż lubię... lubiłem ten kod, rozumiem, że lepiej, żeby pozostał niemożliwy." oznajmił równym, płaskim głosem, rozprostowując się pod przykryciami. "To była ładnie przeprowadzona misja wewnętrzna, 007. Dziękuję za tak efektywne... przypilnowanie mnie i ratunek. To była urocza przejażdżka bugiem. A teraz chciałbym odpocząć."

Tym razem Bond skinął potakująco głową, po czym sztywnym, marszowym krokiem ruszył ku drzwiom. Moneypenny nie wytrzymała i rzuciła w niego pustym pudełkiem po czekoladkach. Nie trafiła. Bond zerknął na Eve z wyrzutem, po czym odrobinę za mocno zamknął za sobą drzwi.

"Dupek." wysyczała Moneypenny, opuszczając nogi na podłogę i po omacku szukając stopami swoich szpilek.

Q uśmiechnął się i zakopał głębiej pod przykrycia.

"Wykonywał tylko swoją pracę."

"A ty tylko podczas jego pracy zostałeś porwany, pobity i zabrali ci twój niemożliwy kod."

Moneypenny pożegnała się szybko i opuściła pokój szpitalny, najwyraźniej chcąc dogonić Bonda i wygarnąć mu od serca. Q został sam, ze smętnie porzuconym u jego stóp kudłatym pluszakiem, pudłem migdałów w miodzie i narastającym, tętniącym okropnie bólem głowy.

Pewnie. Wszystko zaczynało się od kodu. Ale gdyby wiedział, że ten kod przysporzy mu tyle kłopotów, nie napisałby go wcale.

/

Po dwóch tygodniach Q został wypuszczony z oddziału medycznego i odtransportowany do swojego domu. Dużo lepiej zabezpieczonego, obłożonego ciasno programami strzegącymi mieszkania, w którym czekała na niego zaopatrzona przez Moneypenny lodówka i Schrodinger, zamknięty w koszyku i miauczący rozdzierająco.

Eve była nieoceniona i bardzo dbała, żeby Q po tym całym chaosie odnalazł w swoim domu odpoczynek i namiastkę normalności. Rzecz niemożliwa i nieosiągalna, ale Q doceniał wysiłek Moneypenny. Chociaż zamykać kota w koszyku na dwie godziny nie powinna.

Schrodinger, widząc, że Q wchodzi do salonu zaczął miauczeć jeszcze głośniej.

"No już, już." Q otworzył koszyk i wyjął z niego piszczącego kota. "Kto się stęsknił za panem?"

Schrodinger, zamiast okazać radość z powrotu nieobecnego właściciela, ugryzł go w palec, fukając wysunął z jego objęć i czmychnął czym prędzej do kuchni. Najpewniej schował się pod zlewem, za śmietniczką. No, tak.

Parę chwil zajęło Q stwierdzenie, że jego mieszkanie nic się nie zmieniło, a po kątach nie czają się terroryści z biletami lotniczymi do Afryki. Zdjął kurtkę, rzucił ją na kanapę, po czym usiadł w fotelu, pocierając twarz dłońmi. Nic się przecież nie stało, wszystko skończyło się dobrze...

Na biurku leżał oczyszczony ze wszystkiego, sformatowany idealnie netbook. Ten sam, który Bond zarekwirował w szpitalu. Obok netbooka leżała zaś tubka maści na pryszcze z tarczycą bajkalską. Pięknie.

/

Nie był nigdy dobry w introspekcjach, więc zamiast zastanawiać się, czemu wewnętrzna misja Bonda tak go zabolała, rzucił się w wir pracy. A pracy było sporo. Umocnienie serwerów MI6, kilka misji 003, w Afryce, aby ugłaskać zmierzwione piórka tamtejszych rządów, nie życzących sobie europejskich ingerencji na ich terenach. Ponadto należało zniwelować wieść o cudownym kodzie, plotki zdusić w zarodku, pozbawić wszystkich, zarówno wrogów jak i przyjaciół, złudzeń co do wspaniałego odkrycia kwatermistrza MI6. A to oznaczało, że Q musiał polecieć na parę bardzo kosztownych, wykwintnych konferencji informatycznych.

Polecieć. Samolotem.

"Przecież nie pojedziesz do Tokio pociągiem." żartowała Moneypenny, poklepując pocieszająco Q, gdy już wręczyła mu zaproszenie na konferencję w Japonii.

"Mogę zawsze popłynąć." zacietrzewił się Q, nadymając z urazą, ale Moneypenny tylko zaśmiała się głośno.

"I spóźnisz się na całą galę. Nie da rady w ten sposób, mój drogi. Ale, ale, sytuacja ma swoje plusy." Moneypenny usiadła na biurku Q i założyła nogę na nogę, pokazując bez fałszywego wstydu swoje kształtne uda.

"Dostajesz parę dni wolnych, wyjazd za darmo na konferencję, gdzie spotkasz najlepszych specjalistów w swojej dziedzinie. Mieszkasz w The Capital Hotel Tokyu, na Boga! Baseny, sauny, gorące kąpiele! Nie czas kręcić nosem."

"Będę im musiał przeczytać jakiś żenujący wykładzik, żeby zobaczyli, że nie jestem w stanie wygenerować nic tak genialnego jak kod." pożalił się niespodziewanie dla samego siebie Q. "Mogę stworzyć coś zdecydowanie lepszego, niż to..."

Moneypenny cmoknęła go w policzek i oznajmiła, że chociaż bardzo chciałaby posłuchać jego żalów na temat niedocenionego geniuszu, musi niestety już iść.

"Faktury. Same się nie napiszą i nie roześlą! Zwłaszcza te mniej legalne. Pogrążaj się w czarnej rozpaczy sam, wyślij smsa jak skończysz, pa!"

Przez chwilę Q patrzył, jak Moneypenny wychodzi z jego oszklonego gabinetu, powiewając swoją jedwabną bluzką. Była taka zabawna, dowcipna, żwawa. Czemu mu z nią nie wyszło? Ach, no tak...

"Lepiej się od razu przyznaj, że boisz się ponownego porwania."

Q podskoczył na swoim fotelu, sięgając instynktownie po gaz pieprzowy. Ostatnimi czasy tak właśnie reagował na niespodzianki. Bond z krzywym uśmiechem podszedł do biurka Q i jednym, płynnym ruchem zabrał mu pojemnik z gazem.

"Otrzymałem właśnie kolejną misję. W Tokio." obwieścił niezobowiązująco 007, przyglądając się składowi gazu i krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. "Szczeniaku, tobie naprawdę potrzebny jest ponowny trening. Kto cię przepuścił przez testy z takimi marnymi umiejętnościami samoobrony?"

"A ciebie kto przepuścił po tym, jak zawaliłeś testy psychofizyczne przed Skyfall?"

Przez długą chwilę Q i Bond patrzyli na siebie z zaciśniętymi ustami, po czym odetchnęli głośno. Synchronicznie, jakby się umówili.

"Stara M."

"Stare pudło jeszcze zza grobu ujawnia swoje matactwa." Bond uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, zaprzeczając melancholijną miną ostrości swoich słów. "Przepuściła nas obu na wariackich papierach, wiedźma. Miała swój mały plan, jak zawsze."

"Myślisz, że wiedziała, że kiedyś napiszę kod...?" zaczął Q, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że Bond nie jest jego przyjacielem, że w sumie to nawet nie jest jego kolegą.

"Na pewno to przewidziała." Bond nie zauważył zawahani uśmiechem mówił dalej. "Jesteś w końcu geniuszem, szczeniaku. Prędzej czy później napisałbyś jakiś niebezpieczny bełkot informatyczny, o który zaczęłyby walczyć międzynarodowe agentury. Kwestia czasu."

"A więc jestem niebezpieczny i będziecie mnie już zawsze inwigilować."

"A więc jesteś cenny i na pewno jeszcze nie raz coś cennego stworzysz." Bond pochylił się nad Q i wręczył mu z powrotem uprowadzony odebrany gaz pieprzowy. "A ja będę tutaj, żeby cię pilnować, w razie, gdyby twój geniusz stał się niebezpieczny dla ciebie i Anglii."

Bond pachniał piżmem, granatem, drewnem dębowym i Q odkrył, że owszem, to bardzo ładny zapach wody kolońskiej, i owszem, można zrozumieć powodzenie 007 u płci przeciwnej i nie tylko...

Q odsunął się na swoim fotelu, zanim Bond zauważyłby efekt, jaki na nim wywarła jego woda kolońska. Zamknął oczy, odetchnął, wrzucił z rozmachem do szuflady zbędny gaz pieprzowy.

Gdy ponownie spojrzał na Bonda, niebieskie oczy przyglądały mu się z rozbawieniem. Tak.

"Ty będziesz pilnował mnie, a ja ciebie, 007. Tak to chyba obmyśliła stara M." podjął Q swobodnym tonem uprzejmej konwersacji między dwoma współpracownikami. "Umknęła mi pierwsza część tego zadania, przyznaję. Byłem trochę... zajęty i wtedy zwykle umykają mi detale. Teraz widzę całość."

"Wspaniale." powiedział Bond z uśmiechem, po czym jego głos stał się nieco bardziej niski i intymny. "Cieszę się, że nie chowasz względem mnie urazy, Q. Nie bierz tego personalnie, pozostańmy profesjonalistami. Zwłaszcza, że będę ci dyskretnie towarzyszył podczas tej konferencji. Na pewno pojawią się jacyś chętni do porwania cię terroryści. Rozbroję ich na wstępie, pokazówka, żeby objawić światu, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy obierają sobie za cel naszego kwatermistrza."

Q poczuł, jak zaczyna go boleć głowa. Zaczynał już powoli tęsknić za rzeczywistością, w której istniała tylko praca, kody, komputery i lunche z Moneypenny, a nie przystojni, pachnący obłędnie agenci, nieustannie znajdujący się na nieokreślonej czasowo misji wewnętrznej.

"Rozumiem, że będziesz leciał ze mną tym samym samolotem i będziesz miał kwaterunek w tym samym hotelu co ja." skonstatował z rezygnacją Q, na co Bond brutalnie zmierzwił mu i tak zawsze potargane włosy.

"Na to wygląda szczeniaku. Jestem pewien, że będzie to początek pięknej przyjaźni."

end

by Homoviator 04/2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak kończy się pierwsza część pierwszej części. Będą jeszcze dwie tego typu historie, znaczy wyjdzie z tego tryptyk. Przygoda wszak dopiero się rozpoczyna, więc worry not, doprowadzę panów do momentów slashowych ale ten ff jest jak rollercoaster. Zaczyna się powoli a potem przyspiesza :)
> 
> Komentarze jak zwykle mile widziane i daję znaki, że prace nad sherlockową Konkluzją trwają :) na wiosnę wen radosny :)


End file.
